Strongest Storm, Book Six: River and Thunder
by Come to the Well
Summary: A mysterious stranger is found near RiverClan's territory. Ravenflight becomes good friends with the stranger and decides to leave with them. Meanwhile Riverspirit finally shows herself to ThunderClan. As they discover the extent of their powers the two sisters must decide the fate of the Clans, and the forest. Sequel to Burning Moon.
1. Prologue: The Creature

**AN: Yes, this story does have a prologue. And yes, I did post this rather late. Sorry about that, I've been busy ^^" Anyways, this chapter comes in a new point of view and a character you might actually find interesting. You'll also begin to find out why Stormstar really had her powers and why Riverspirit and Ravenflight have theirs. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Prologue**

The creature stumbled through the undergrowth as ferns swatted at it's face. It swung it's head here and there as it tried to get it's bearings. It had been traveling for days now, avoiding anyone that might recognize it. It was worried about it's family and friends, but it could no longer stay in the land where it had come from. It was no longer safe there.

Night had fallen upon the forest by the time the creature reached it. To the south lay strange structures. The creature guessed that they were human nests. It had heard rumors that Twolegs were dangerous creatures that had taken over this land. A shudder coursed down the creature's spine as he wondered what the humans looked like.

It's eyes narrowed into tiny slits when a lithe figure suddenly moved through the undergrowth. The figure was moving at a swift pace, but it was faster. The creature suddenly leaped forward. Moonlight revealed what it really was: A powerful looking fox with strange green eyes. Intelligent green eyes.

The figure had let out a horrible screech when the fox caught it between his paws. He would not kill the stranger - he knew the value of life to know that this creature was a hunter like himself.

"Fox!" It was a gray dappled cat with dark blue eyes. The fox blinked it's green eyes and looked down at the cat calmly. "A... fox... with green eyes?" The cat's startled statement ended in a confused question.

The fox let out a bark of laughter at his confusion. He loved confusing creatures that were not from where he was raised. It made his life that much better.

"Who are you?" the fox asked when the stranger kept looking at him.

"My-My name is Ashfur," the cat stammered. "I've been living alone for moons now."

It was than the fox noticed how skinny the cat was. Ashfur wasn't lithe - he was nothing but skin and bones.

"What a strange name," the fox said.

"So what's your name?" Ashfur had narrowed his eyes at the fox's comment.

"My name is Coal," the fox explained. "And I'll be honest with you, I'm not really a fox." He looked at Ashfur thoughtfully as he remembered his original appearance. Within heartbeats the shaggy fur of a fox was replaced with soft cat fur. The narrow muzzle had changed into a broad shorter nose, but the green eyes remained.

Ashfur gaped at the newly changed cat. His fur was a dark orange, like a flame. In a way Coal reminded Ashfur of Firestar.

"How can you do that?" the gray dappled tom demanded.

"Let's just say that where I come from, everyone can do that and more," Coal replied in a grin. "You see, someone came from our land to this one. Said she didn't like how things were run, so she ran. I'm not sure where she went, but I'd like to meet her."

Ashfur's eyes narrowed into tiny slits. Coal knew that he understood what he meant by those words. He suppressed a shudder when he realized how vulnerable he was now. If Ashfur suddenly turned on him he stood no chance in his cat form.

"I think I know just who you're talking about," Ashfur said while flashing his fangs. "Why don't you come with me?"

Coal tilted his head to one side as he thought about it. He would finally know where the famous Magnolia had wandered off to. Maybe he could meet her and find out why she had really left her home. Then he realized that she might be dead. But it couldn't hurt to find out if Ashfur was right.

"Very well, I will go with you," he finally sighed with a nod.

The dappled gray tom's tail waved happily before he turned around and began moving towards the forest. Coal lashed his own tail as he thought of what they would come across. Either way, it was going to be an adventure.

* * *

**AN: Ashfur's back! Wonder what sort of trouble he'll get into this time. You'll have to wait and see :P And what do you think of Coal? He's about Ravenflight and Riverspirit's age if you're wondering.**


	2. Waking Up

**AN: Do you remember those kits that Leafpelt had before she died? Because for some reason I totally forgot about them in the last book. I'm such a derp! I've posted what they look like in the allegiance on my website so hopefully that will help clear things up.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Slowly she opened her eyes, unsure of the surroundings around her. It didn't seem like days had passed. Yet cat after cat had come to visit her after Stormstar made her announcement. Several cats had been shocked to find wings growing out of her back. Most had questioned Cedarpaw for keeping her in his den. Others were worried that she would haunt them in their dreams.

Riverspirit almost laughed at that last thought.

Of course the Clan was worried of what she would do to them. It wasn't like they had ever treated her like a normal Clanmate. Leafpaw had been her only friend.

Ever since their last meeting, Leafpaw had refused to see her. Riverspirit couldn't blame her friend for not wanting to visit. Leafpaw had tried to comfort her when all she did was push the apprentice away. Now Leafpaw was angry with her.

"You will need to leave sooner or later," Cedarpaw muttered when he returned from gathering herbs. "Cats are beginning to wonder why I'm taking more prey than usual from the fresh-kill pile."

Riverspirit shook her head irritably. The last thing she wanted was to see a shocked Clan. Although it _would_ be humorous to see the look on Stormstar's face. Her own mother thought that she was dead. Stormstar didn't know that she knew her leader's dark secret.

_Stormstar is my mother and Hawkfrost is my father_, Riverspirit thought bitterly. _And my sister is Ravenpaw_...

As she thought of her sister anxiety churned in her stomach. Ravenpaw had been a spitfire of fur and claws. What would Ravenpaw do when she found out the truth?

"I'm getting my full medicine cat name tonight," Cedarpaw added after Riverspirit looked away.

"How?" Riverspirit looked at him curiously.

His mentor had died giving birth to her kits. Skykit and Stonekit were the only survivors of Leafpelt's tragedy. Now they were almost four moons old with their eyes open. Whiteleaf had refused to let them outside the nursery since the day she received them.

"I'm not sure," Cedarpaw admitted. "But Leafpelt's mentor died too before she received her medicine cat name. I'm sure StarClan will think of a way."

She wished that _she_ had that much faith in StarClan. It seemed that her ancestors had abandoned her the moment her wings arrived. She still wasn't even sure how the wings had gotten there in the first place. Clearly StarClan had nothing to do with them.

"Good luck," she murmured after realizing how important this was to him.

Cedarpaw mewed his thanks before backing out of the den. Riverspirit sighed in defeat as she watched him leave. It was going to be a lonely night.

. . .

Annoyance flared within Leafpaw's chest as she landed on her face once more. Stormstar had moved to the side, narrowly avoiding her latest attempt at tackling her mentor down. Leafpaw was frustrated in more ways than one.

Leafpaw's tail twitched as she stood up. She shook dust from her pelt and glared at the ground.

"You're not trying hard enough," Stormstar snapped when she joined her. "You've been distracted lately."

"Maybe that's because I'm the only one who believes in my friend!" Leafpaw nearly yowled. She was angry with Riverspirit for not listening to her. She was angry with the Clan for acting like her friend was dead. She was angry with Stormstar for acting so strange lately.

Stormstar suddenly sighed and sat down beside Leafpaw. Leafpaw glared at her mentor suspiciously.

"I'm glad that you are her friend, Leafpaw," she murmured.

Leafpaw was about to mutter under her breath that Stormstar could care less, than thought better of it. Her mentor really _was_ trying. Leafpaw knew that it was better to just ignore it and move on in her life. Maybe her training would go more smoothly if she forgot about what had happened.

"We should go back," Stormstar suddenly meowed.

Confusion swept over Leafpaw as Stormstar led the way back towards camp. By now the camp had been renovated since the fire that had swept through the forest a moon ago. Ferns were beginning to grow back while remains of the fire could still be seen.

In the camp itself a huge opening had been made by the trees that normally surrounded it. Any leaves that covered the top had been burned away. When it rained the camp would get soaked, and kits were forced to stay in the nursery during those times.

"Brackenfur, has anything been seen near the edge of the border?" Stormstar had reached the deputy, Brackenfur.

Her ears swiveled with curiosity as Leafpaw tried to find out what was wrong.

"One of the patrols found a strange scent near sunningrocks," Brackenfur replied. The golden brown tabby eyed Leafpaw coolly before looking back at Stormstar. Leafpaw ducked her head in embarrassment and skirted further away. "...think it might be someone we know..." That was all she heard before getting pulled aside by her brother.

Shalepaw's eyes were glowing with annoyance when he pushed her into the apprentice's den. It wasn't much of a den at all - after the fire it had been destroyed. Now it was nothing more than branches twined together by warriors and apprentices. Echopaw and Frozenpaw had been working on it earlier by patching the roof and walls with leaves and moss.

"Why haven't we gotten our warrior names?" Shalepaw demanded when Leafpaw glared at him.

"Maybe because we're not ready," Leafpaw muttered.

She hated her mousebrain for a brother. Shalepaw was a bully who liked to show off. Squirreltail thought the world of him because he was just like Brambleclaw. Leafpaw rolled her eyes as she thought of their father. Shalepaw was nothing like their brave father.

"I'm tired of being cooped up in the apprentice's den," Shalepaw hissed in an irritated voice. "Riverspirit was made a warrior, so why can't we become warriors?"

"Riverspirit _died_, in case you haven't forgotten," Leafpaw nearly spat.

Her claws unsheathed as she glared at her brother coldly. How could Shalepaw think so cruelly? Riverspirit had suffered more than any of them! She deserved to have a warrior name even if she was making a mousebrained choice.

"Just find out how we can become warriors," Shalepaw muttered before disappearing into their makeshift den.

Leafpaw rolled her eyes once more as she watched him leave. If this was Shalepaw's way of becoming a warrior, than he would remain an apprentice for moons to come.

_Knowing him he'll still be an apprentice while I'm an elder_, she thought with a smirk.

She decided not to think about it as she began grooming herself. Shalepaw was a mousebrained jerk. One of these days he would learn his lesson the hard way. And no one would be around to help him.

* * *

**AN: Ahaha, who else hates Shalepaw now? And I'm sure you'll find out who the strangers are in the next chapter ;)**


	3. Coal and Ashfur

**AN: Finally got this chapter uploaded. Sorry it took so long, I blame the Internet XD Anyways I'm thinking of writing an Avengers/Tron crossover in the near future. I'm not sure if it will get posted but if it is it will be updated once a month depending on how I feel. Feel free to check out my profile for the summary ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"She is a danger to us all."

"She should be thrown out of the Clan."

Ravenflight's ears flattened as she felt the glares of her Clanmates. They were treating her like an outcast. And rightfully so.

Just a couple of days ago she had turned on her own former mentor, Beaverclaw. He had been badly injured but survived the attack. Because of her sudden attack she was refined to camp and had to clean out the elder's den every day.

Yet Mistystar had given Ravenflight her warrior name. She still didn't understand why Mistystar had done that. None of it made sense to Ravenflight, but she wasn't one to complain about it.

She sighed in frustration though when Silverpaw and Thornpaw trotted past her. The pair didn't bother looking at Ravenflight as they went out hunting. Silverpaw, her own _former_ best friend was now ignoring her because of some silly argument they had.

"Better watch it kit," someone sneered from behind. "Wouldn't want you ripping apart your own Clanmate now would you?" Ravenflight whirled around to see Badgerpaw glaring at her. The black and white tom's eyes lit up when he saw her anger. "Are you gonna attack me now?" he asked in a low snarl.

_I wouldn't mind ripping your throat out_, Ravenflight thought with a lash of her tail.

She held back her anger though as she remembered the smoke that had erupted from her paws the last time she was angry. The last thing she wanted was to have the Clan asking where her powers had come from in the first place.

"Badgerpaw let's go," Stormfur called as he headed for the camp's exit.

"See ya later foxheart," Badgerpaw sneered before bounding after his mentor.

Claws unsheathed as Ravenflight glared after him. With very fiber of her being she wished she could rip his ears off. Badgerpaw had always been a mousebrained coward. Now he was taking things too far by calling her names or trying to get her to attack him.

_I won't stoop down to his level_, she reminded herself with a shake of her head.

She wasn't going to let him get to her. She needed to clear her mind and get out of camp while Mistystar wasn't looking.

Without thinking of the consequences she stalked away from the clearing. Mistystar was busy speaking with Hawkfrost about the border patrols. Beaverclaw was nowhere to be seen, much to Ravenflight's relief.

Of all the cats in the Clan Beaverclaw was the worse so far. He had not forgiven her for what she had done to him. And she couldn't blame him for not wanting to forgive her. She had attacked him because he was mocking her. And she wouldn't let him get away with what he had said.

Ravenflight closed her eyes as bitter memories of meeting Riverpaw washed over her. Her long-lost sister had joined the ranks of StarClan two days ago. She still found it hard to believe.

Why did StarClan have to take away the only thing that had mattered to her? Maybe it was for the best in the long-run. Riverpaw had been a distraction to her. She had been so desperate to find out who her real mother was, only to regret it in the end.

She shook her head in frustration once more and looked up at the clear blue sky. It was close to sunhigh and the heat had already begun to fade. Leaffall was coming, chilling the forest. Ravenflight watched as a single fluffy white cloud stretched across the sky.

Her ears pricked forward in alarm when a voice suddenly sounded from nearby. With a glance over her shoulder, Ravenflight jumped under one of the shrubs that grew around sunningrocks. This was her favorite spot to think when she needed to. It was where she and Riverpaw had first met.

"Are you sure this is the right direction?" It was a tom who spoke up. Ravenflight's eyes narrowed into tiny slits as she picked up a familiar scent that was so faint it was hard to tell who it belonged to.

"I'm sure," another tom replied in a more cautious voice. "Now be quiet, you don't want to get caught out here!"

The cat who had first spoken was now peering over a tree. Ravenflight gasped when emerald green eyes looked straight at her. She dropped lower to the ground as she tried to hide. A pale gray tom with darker flecks emerged from behind the tree.

"I don't like this," he meowed.

"There's someone hiding under those bushes," the dark ginger tom murmured as he followed the pale gray one. His green eyes weren't narrowed in suspicion. They were glowing with curiosity as he studied Ravenflight.

"Riverpaw?" The pale gray tom's eyes widened in surprise when he looked at Ravenflight.

Amusement suddenly washed over Ravenflight. Clearly this tom had not been to ThunderClan for some time now.

"Who are you?" she demanded as she straightened herself.

"They haven't told you about me?" The pale gray tom sounded more confused and disappointed than ever.

"My name's Coal," the dark ginger tom mewed after glancing at his companion in amusement.

_Coal, because your fur is like a burning ember_, Ravenflight guessed. She looked away in embarrassment when Coal tilted his head to one side.

"And you should know that I am Ashfur," the pale gray tom hissed.

Ravenflight glared at Ashfur coldly. He shrank back and flattened his ears submissively.

_You're nothing but a coward_! she realized.

"Don't make me send you to Stormstar," she snapped. Again Ashfur flinched as though she had struck out.

"We were hoping to pay my Clan a visit," Ashfur meowed.

"And why would Stormstar want a mousebrain like you wandering through our territory?" Ravenflight glared at Ashfur once more.

The pale gray tom stared at Ravenflight in dismay.

"Please, we don't want a fight," Coal told her in a softer voice. "We've been traveling for days now and would like a warm nest to sleep in for a change."

Silence followed his words as Ravenflight stared at him. She could tell just by looking at Ashfur that they were thin and hungry. Coal was right, they needed some fresh-kill for a change. But she still didn't trust Ashfur, especially after the way he'd acted when she mentioned Stormstar's name. Eventually she looked down at the ground in annoyance.

"Fine, I will take you to my Clan," she sighed with a roll of her eyes.

Ashfur's eyes gleamed with hope while Coal looked at her in surprise. Ravenflight restrained the smirk that would follow. They were both in for a big shock when she took them to her Clan. And so were her own Clanmates.

* * *

**AN: And let the fun begin!**


	4. Accusations and Rumors

**AN: Short chapter I know, but it is a continuation from the last chapter. Anyways enjoy :)**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

An awkward silence washed over the three of them as Ravenflight led the way back to her Clan. Ashfur didn't seem to know that she was from RiverClan. That was fine by her. She forced back a smirk as she imagined the shock Ashfur would feel when Mistystar clawed his ears off for trespassing. Coal on the other paw... Ravenflight couldn't tell whether he was bluffing or if he really wanted to see the Clan.

_Maybe he's just curious_, she tried to tell herself.

She tried not to think about it when they reached RiverClan's camp. The reeds that surrounded the clearing rustled as a breeze picked up. Ashfur's ear twitched uncomfortably as he looked around.

"Wait here," she ordered.

Ravenflight didn't give them a chance to argue. She bounded ahead into the clearing and saw Mistystar speaking quietly to Stormfur. The dark gray tom was one of the few cats that didn't treat Ravenflight like an outcast. He was always more stoic than those around him, and maybe that was why he chose not to treat her cruelly.

"Mistystar, there are a couple of loners who wish to speak with you," Ravenflight murmured when Mistystar raised her muzzle in surprise.

She knew that she would get in trouble for leaving the camp. But it didn't matter at this point. She doubted Mistystar would have lifted her punishment anytime soon.

"What are their names?" Mistystar's eyes narrowed when she glared at Ravenflight. When Ravenflight told Mistystar about Ashfur she was even more surprised than ever. "Ashfur... wasn't he banished from ThunderClan a few moons ago?" She glanced at Stormfur who simply shrugged in response. "Take me to them," she ordered after shaking her head in disbelief.

Ravenflight nodded in agreement and led the way to where she had left them. Sure enough they were still waiting outside the camp's entrance. By now Ashfur looked like he was ready to run, while Coal simply sat down and waited patiently.

"Ashfur, what are you doing so close to Clan territory?" Mistystar demanded when she glowered at the pale gray tom.

"I was hoping to see my old Clan," he admitted sheepishly.

"And I'm sure that they would want to see you," Mistystar scoffed. "And who is this?" She looked at Coal, who simply tilted his head to one side in response.

"My name is Coal, and I was hoping to explore the Clans and find out if they are worth joining," he explained with a shrug.

Ravenflight stared at the dark ginger tom in surprise. There was something odd about the way his eyes flickered knowingly to Ashfur. The pale gray tom's ears flattened before he looked away.

"I'm not sure whether or not I should trust you or claw your ears off for saying such things," Mistystar snapped. "For now... I suppose you can stay in our camp. We'll be keeping an eye on you."

She glared at Ashfur one more time before whipping around back towards the camp. Ravenflight glanced at them too before following her.

Ravenflight wasn't surprised to find most cats glaring at her when she returned. Silverpaw and Thornpaw were sitting together as usual after returning from their hunt. The two apprentices had glared at her first when she stepped into the clearing.

She resisted the urge to roll her eyes and ignored them. Coal was right behind her with Ashfur at his side.

Almost at once cats began to whisper to one another as they wondered why Ashfur was here. Sasha's eyes narrowed as she studied Ashfur. She was Hawkfrost, Mothpool and Frogpelt's mother and a former rogue. Though she had refused to take on a warrior name she had stayed with the Clan.

"What are _they_ doing here?" Hawkfrost demanded when he approached Mistystar. Standing around him were Pebblespeck, Feathertail and Beaverclaw. They must have just returned from a border patrol judging from the exhausted expression Feathertail had.

"They seek shelter for tonight," Mistystar explained when she looked at her deputy.

"We won't take any of your prey," Coal meowed as if he had read Hawkfrost's thoughts.

Hawkfrost looked at Coal through narrowed eyes. Ravenflight half-expected him to attack the loner, but instead Hawkfrost snorted and stalked away.

"You don't need to do that," Feathertail murmured. Her voice was soft with concern as she looked at their skinny forms. "Come and take a fish, you can share it."

She led them to the fresh-kill pile, which was well stocked with fish and voles. Ravenflight watched with amusement as Ashfur reluctantly took a fish. He wasn't used to eating fish after living off of ThunderClan prey for so long.

Once they were situated in the center of camp Ravenflight sat beside the warrior's den. She was still getting used to the fact that she could sleep here now. Mistystar didn't even remember that she had been forced to stay in the camp for a moon as punishment. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

_If this keeps up Mistystar won't even remember that I was punished_, Ravenflight thought as she yawned in exhaustion. It was getting late out, and she needed sleep. Tomorrow she would find out more about Coal and what he was really doing in the Clans. And maybe she could find out whether or not her thoughts were right.


	5. Acceptance

**AN: Sorry it took so long for me to update D: I've been really busy, working on getting a job, signing up for OVR and all of that crap... but now that it's all settled and they've accepted my registration, I should be able to have an easier time finding a job. Anyways, thanks everyone for your reviews as always. It's good to know people are still enjoying these stories :)**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

It was a warm day in ThunderClan. Riverspirit could hear the voices of her Clanmates as they left patrols or went training. Cedarpaw was still gone from his visit to the Moonstone. Worry seeped through Riverspirit as she wondered what had happened to him. The Clan couldn't afford to lose another medicine cat. And she couldn't afford to lose another friend.

Her heart nearly skipped a beat when the sound of pawsteps shuffled in the den. Riverspirit's eyes snapped open when she saw the thin frame of Cedarpaw. Stormstar was with him, speaking in an urgent voice.

"You received your full name?" the ThunderClan leader demanded.

"Yes," Cedarpaw replied. "I'm now called Cedarclaw."

Riverspirit stifled a purr of amusement when she heard the pride in Cedarclaw's voice. He really was proud of becoming a full medicine cat.

"Have you received any strange dreams recently?" Stormstar asked after an awkward silence filled the den. "I keep getting this feeling that something bad is going to happen."

"Something bad_ is_ going to happen if you don't leave," Cedarclaw suddenly growled irritably. "No, I didn't receive any signs," he sighed after Riverspirit heard an annoyed hiss.

"Let me know if you do," Stormstar snapped before backing out of the den.

The silence swept on before Riverspirit rose to her paws. Her eyes glowed with worry as she looked out the entrance of the den.

"Sooner or later you'll have to leave," the medicine cat suddenly meowed. Riverspirit flinched at the thought of facing her Clanmates.

After everything they had done to her, after what _Stormstar_ had done, she wasn't sure if she could. She remembered the teeth that flashed and the pain that bolted through her. Because of Stormstar she had these wings that would be mocked for the rest of her life.

"No, I'm not-" Cedarclaw cut her off with a cold glare. Riverspirit was taken aback by the fierce look and flattened her ears.

"You are ready, you just don't want to admit it," he snapped.

She looked down at the ground doubtfully. Something stirred in her heart. Something other than anxiety or worry. She wanted the Clan to see her for the first time since that accident. Maybe it was time to show them just how strong she had become.

"You're right," she murmured. Cedarclaw's eyes widened in surprise. "I'm not going to get anywhere by hiding in this den. Besides, the Clan will either accept me or chase me out. Only one way to find out." She added the last part with a shrug before stretching out her wings.

It was strange to think that she had wings. They were a feathery black color, like a hawk's feather. But what really astounded her was that they had grown since the day they were discovered. Now they were twice her body size. She realized that there really was no point in trying to hide them.

She shook her head and began moving forward. Cedarclaw remained icily silent as she emerged from the den for the first time in days.

Riverspirit blinked against the harsh sunlight that showed through the trees. Thanks to the fire the leaves had been burned away, revealing a more vulnerable camp. Yet the sight made Riverspirit blink in surprise as she saw the repairs that had been made.

Cats gaped at her in shock when they realized that she was finally awake, or at least out of the den. Riverspirit's fur burned with embarrassment when she realized that they were staring at her wings.

"What are..._ those_?" Squirreltail demanded.

"They look like wings," Longtail replied in a matter-of-fact tone. Squirreltail glared at him before glaring back at Riverspirit.

"Glad to see you're finally on your paws." Riverspirit froze when she heard Brackenfur's warm voice.

The golden brown tabby had approached her cautiously, as if he wasn't sure how to react to her sudden return. Riverspirit ducked her head in embarrassment as she studied his curious gaze.

"It's good to be back," she murmured with a dip of her head.

An awkward silence fell upon the clearing. Riverspirit stood there until Stormstar emerged from her den. Sudden fear wormed it's way into Riverspirit's stomach. Stormstar had thought that she would die. She had given Riverspirit her warrior name because of it.

The ThunderClan leader's jaw actually dropped open in disbelief when she spotted Riverspirit.

"You... I thought..." For once Stormstar was speechless as she gaped at her daughter.

"I know you thought I wouldn't make it," Riverspirit meowed in an accusing tone. "But I did, and I'm ready to serve my Clan as a warrior."

She raised her chin as whispers erupted from the gathering crowd.

"You gave her a warrior name?" Leafpaw's mew of disbelief erupted from the silence that had followed.

"Cedarclaw told me that it would be a good idea," Stormstar admitted. She glared coldly at Riverspirit. "I suppose that because you have received your warrior name, and that you survived such wounds, you do deserve to serve the Clan."

Pride surged through Riverspirit as Brackenfur and Sorreltail yowled in encouragement. Others followed their yowls until the whole Clan was cheering. Only a few, Squirreltail and the other apprentices, were still glaring at her.

Cedarclaw had been right about the Clan accepting her. Brackenfur and the rest of the Clan had accepted her. Her old mentor Sorreltail looked like she was ready to burst with pride as she watched her former apprentice. For once, Riverspirit felt as though she actually belonged.


	6. True Destiny

**AN: Happy first day of Spring! At least where I live anyways, it doesn't feel like spring. It's in the low forties and they're calling for snow all week ( I'm getting tired of this snow. Can't wait to see the trees bloom and the bulbs blossom into beautiful flowers. Always fun to watch them pop up like daisies :P Anyways thanks everyone for your reviews, they're greatly appreciated!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Ravenflight was surprised to only receive a scolding after she had left the camp. Mistystar seemed wary when she told her to return to her duties. The gray she-cat was getting old, and was older than Firestar had been. Maybe age was finally getting to her. That meant Hawkfrost would step up as RiverClan's leader, and there was no telling what that would lead to.

So now she was pacing around the clearing after cleaning out the elder's den all morning. A day had passed since Ashfur and Coal were allowed to stay. They were getting ready to leave, but Coal's eyes fell upon Ravenflight as she stalked past.

"Why do you put up with them?" he asked when Ravenflight received vengeful glares from her Clanmates.

"Because I have no other choice," she spat.

"You always have a choice," the dark ginger tom meowed. He remained calm despite the obvious anger she was showing. She didn't want to be reminded of the mistakes she had made. "You don't have to be part of a Clan."

The black she-cat glared at Coal coldly. Coal didn't flinch from her fierce gaze. Instead he washed his whiskers with a paw as if nothing had happened.

"What do you know about Clan life?" she demanded.

"I know enough that you're smarter than them," he replied. "You're intelligent enough to even leave the Clans and..." He broke off as if to say join _him_.

Ravenflight rolled her eyes and realized that he was trying to _flatter_ her. She stalked away from Coal and decided it was best to avoid him at all cost. There was something about him that sent chills down her spine. It made her fur crawl with unease when he stared at her.

_I'm better off without him_, she decided.

"Ravenflight, why don't you take your new friend hunting?" Ravenflight restrained a groan when Hawkfrost approached her. The dark brown tabby must have been watching them. "Make sure you don't come back until you've caught something," he added in a low growl.

Her tail lashed from side to side, but she knew there was no point in arguing. At least she wasn't confined to camp. She could wander off on her own and leave Coal. A smirk fell upon her face at the thought.

She simply nodded and turned to where Coal and Ashfur were sitting. The two toms were gossiping as if they had never talked before. But Coal had heard what Hawkfrost told her. His ears swiveled back towards her direction before he flicked his tail.

"We're going hunting," she ordered after he turned to face her. Ashfur's eyes narrowed into tiny slits, but he didn't argue as Coal rose to his paws. "You _do_ know how to hunt, right?" she added when the dark ginger tom followed her.

"Of course," Coal purred. "How do you think I've managed to survive for so long?"

Ravenflight eyed him coldly before leading the way out of camp. Her fur crawled with unease as she felt him staring at her back.

_Why do I feel this way_? she wondered as she led him towards the river. They only just met! Was this how Silverpaw felt with Thornpaw? She tried not to think about it as she spotted the shadowy figure of a fish in the river.

Coal sat nearby while waiting for her to finish. He watched her with keen interest as her paw suddenly flashed into the river, spraying water onto his face. The dark ginger tom laughed at the sudden drenching as Ravenflight spun around to kill the fish.

"You actually like the water?" Ravenflight glared at Coal doubtfully after he recovered from the purrs.

"Where I came from water was abundant," he explained with a shrug. "In fact, we call it the ocean. At least that's what the Twolegs call it."

Surprise flared within Ravenflight's chest.

"Where exactly did you come from?" she demanded.

"You'd have to follow me to find out." Coal's reply ended with a grin as he stared at her calmly. Ravenflight rolled her eyes in annoyance, but curiosity suddenly coursed through her. Where did he come from, and why did he make such strong points of it?

They hunted for most of the day after that. In the end Ravenflight managed to catch two mice and a vole. Coal managed to catch a blackbird, something RiverClan cats weren't too fond of. Ravenflight's nose wrinkled in disgust when she eyed the oily black feathers.

_Makes me glad I'm no ThunderClan cat_, she decided with a snort. Coal dragged it under his paws when they returned to camp.

By now it was past sunhigh and most of the Clan was relaxing or sharing tongues. Ravenflight dropped her fresh-kill on the pile while Coal shared the blackbird with Ashfur. The flecked gray tom accepted the meal gratefully as they chattered about what had happened during the day.

For the first time since she had been punished, Ravenflight realized that Coal was right. She really didn't have a place in the Clan. Even Silverpaw had left her to stay with Thornpaw, especially since she had just become a warrior. Maybe he was right, and she had yet to find a place in the world. And maybe it was time she realized her true destiny.


	7. Tensions in the Clan

**AN: Sorry for this chapter's shortness! I wasn't sure what else to add, and I desperately needed to update. So here it is, chapter six. Again, sorry for not updating lately /= I've been writing in the Tron fandom more often now, and ideas keep coming to me for it XD**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Her wings brushed against the undergrowth as she stalked a small mouse. It was nibbling on a seed - the last of greenleaf's crop. Soon leafbare would come upon the forest, bringing with it snow and colder weather. The prey seemed to sense the change and took the opportunity to find more food before the frost came.

Riverspirit was on her first hunting trip as a warrior. She had gone with Squirreltail and Longtail, but both cats went off on their own. So that gave her a chance to practice hunting with her wings.

The mouse was oblivious to the danger that was only a fox-length away from striking. Riverspirit's tail flicked from side to side as she studied her surroundings. If she struck now than she would likely scare any prey that might be around. But if she waited, the mouse could get away before she had a chance to strike.

With a shake of her head Riverspirit leapt forward with her claws unsheathed. Her wings flared from beneath, lifting her to an angle. The mouse had dropped the seed it was nibbling on and made a run for it. Riverspirit didn't give it a chance to flee as her claws caught it.

Within a heartbeat the mouse was dead at her paws. Riverspirit let out a satisfied purr when she buried it near a charred oak.

Heartbeats later she found a squirrel digging through soil as it searched for leftover food it might have stored earlier in the season. Riverspirit's eyes narrowed into tiny slits as she dropped to a crouch. The squirrel's tail was flickering angrily as it continued it's pointless search.

Riverspirit took a step forward and was about to lung when she heard a branch snap. The squirrel looked up in alarm, than panicked when it picked up her scent. It swarmed into a tree, sending scraps of bark into her pelt. Riverspirit's tail lashed in frustration when she turned to see that Longtail had returned from his hunt.

"Sorry, I didn't see the squirrel," he admitted sheepishly.

"It doesn't matter," she muttered. "Did you catch anything?"

"I caught a sparrow and a vole," he replied. "Not much but it's better than nothing."

"Maybe Squirreltail caught something," she meowed. As if the dark ginger she-cat had read her thoughts, Squirreltail returned with a pair of mice.

"This was all I caught, but it looks like we have enough to bring back," Squirreltail said after dropping the mice at her paws.

Riverspirit unearthed the mouse she caught earlier and picked it up. Squirreltail and Longtail were already heading back to camp with prey in their jaws. And all she had caught was a measly mouse, one stupid mouse! If Longtail hadn't returned she could have caught the squirrel.

She tried not to think about it when she padded through the gorse tunnel entrance. At least they caught any prey at all.

Most of the camp had been repaired after the fire that happened a few days ago. Riverspirit noticed that the apprentices' den was bigger than before, and the warrior's den had been expanded. Larchwing and Birchnose were sharing tongues outside the den while Sootpelt trotted over to the nursery.

All in all the Clan seemed relatively normal since Riverspirit returned to her life as a warrior. She was thankful they had accepted her despite her strange appearance. The only ones who seemed to ignore her were the other apprentices, but she didn't mind.

_Let them act like a bunch of kits_, she thought with a snort of amusement.

Riverspirit thought back to the fun times she used to have with her old denmates. She missed those days, when she could just live a carefree life. Back than she didn't know any better as she had played with them. But that was in the past, and it was time to move on.

She was a warrior now, and that meant she would have to sleep in the warrior's den tonight.

"There's going to be a Gathering soon," Sorreltail announced after finishing a mouse she had picked from the fresh-kill pile.

"It should be an interesting one," Brackenfur added as he sat beside his mate.

Curiosity surged through Riverspirit as she listened. She wished that she could go, just to see Ravenpaw again. Suddenly she wondered what her sister was up to, or if Ravenpaw even cared that something had happened to her.

_Does she even think about me_? Riverspirit wondered as she gave her paw a thorough wash.

Either way, she was going to find out what had happened to Ravenpaw. Now that the Clan knew she was alive, Riverspirit wanted to see Ravenpaw more than ever. Even if it meant going behind her Clanmate's backs.


	8. Accepting Changes

**AN: I apologize for the majorly long wait. I've been... occupied with other stories. Yep, I'm moving on D: But I haven't forgotten about my Warrior's fans. The updates will just be slower than usual. Who knows, this schedule may change when I get bored.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

It seemed like moons passed before anything interesting happened. Ravenflight was pacing around the clearing when she heard Mistystar emerge from her den. Hawkfrost was waiting outside the den's entrance with most of the Clan sitting around him.

Tonight there would be a Gathering, and Ravenflight was more determined than ever to go. Even if it meant going behind Mistystar's back.

_Heck, I'm not sticking around in the next few days_, Ravenflight thought as she watched her Clan. _Might as well break a few rules in the process_.

It went against what she was taught though. Everything she had been taught about as a kit was swarming her thoughts. She knew that it was wrong to break the warrior code, and to leave the Clan behind. But she didn't feel like she belonged in RiverClan. Her heart felt light as a bird when she spent time with Coal.

_My destiny is beyond RiverClan_, she decided after looking at the orange sky.

"I have decided on who will be going to the Gathering tonight," Mistystar announced when she jumped onto the Sandpile. Her blue eyes gleamed as she gazed across the gathered Clan. "Stormfur, Sasha, Frogpelt, Pebblespeck and Ravenflight will be going."

Cats leaped to their paws in surprise at Mistystar's choice. Ravenflight stared at Mistystar in disbelief. Did she really just allow her to go? She glanced over her shoulder to see that Coal and Ashfur were fast asleep. They didn't hear the news, much less care about it.

"Why should we let that mousebrain traitor go?" Beaverclaw demanded when he jumped to his paws. Mothpool peered out of the nursery and glared at him. Her kits were fast asleep, unaware of the argument building within the camp.

"Because my word is law!" Mistystar snapped. Her eyes blazed with anger when she glared at the large tabby.

Beaverclaw's eyes narrowed into tiny slits as he held her glare. He argued no further, but Ravenflight had a feeling that this was far from over. He sat back and continued glaring when the meeting drew to an end.

Once the meeting was over Ravenflight began to groom herself. She wanted to make herself look well groomed despite for the other Clans. If she was going to join Coal on his journey back to where he came from, she wanted to say her goodbyes while she could.

Ravenflight padded across the clearing when she was finished. Maybe she could ask a ThunderClan warrior what had happened to Riverpaw. There was only one way of finding out what had happened to her sister. She had only known Riverpaw for a short time, yet it had felt like they were best friends.

She shook her head and tried to clear her thoughts when it was time to leave. Mistystar was waiting for the cats she had chosen near the camp's entrance. Ravenflight held her head high as she trotted past Beaverclaw, who was now sitting beside Mothpool. Minnowtail must have been watching her kits at the time.

Excitement coursed through Ravenflight as she bounded after the leaving patrol. She was eager to get to the Gathering so that she could see the other Clans one last time. She had a feeling that this would be her last, at least until she discovered where Coal came from.

Ravenflight didn't stop running until they reached Fourtrees. ThunderClan had already arrived, but it seemed ShadowClan and WindClan were running late. Ravenflight rolled her eyes as she approached the clearing warily. There were a few cats she recognized from when ThunderClan had stayed in her Clan's camp.

Squirreltail, Brambleclaw, Sootpelt, Flamestrike and his sister Honeyleaf. Ravenflight's eyes scanned across the clearing until she spotted Stormstar.

The ThunderClan leader was perched on the Great Rock. Her tail was dangling limply over the base of the rock as Mistystar jumped up to join her. Ravenflight's eyes narrowed when she spotted the medicine cat apprentice, Cedarpaw. He was sitting apart from his Clanmates, looking more uncomfortable than anything else.

Ravenflight looked back at her Clanmates before trotting across the clearing. The pale ginger tom blinked in surprise when she approached him.

"What's a RiverClan cat doing here?" he demanded after looking around warily.

"You should remember me," Ravenflight muttered with a roll of her eyes. Cedarpaw's eyes narrowed into tiny slits as he glared at her. "I was hoping you would know what happened to a friend of mine... I think her name was Riverpaw."

Cedarpaw stared at her in disbelief. "Riverspirit is doing well," he growled in an almost defensive tone. "She's made a full recovery."

Ravenflight closed her eyes when she realized that her sister had received her warrior name.

_Riverspirit_..._ it has a nice ring to it_, she thought.

She was about to say something else when ShadowClan arrived. Ravenflight's tail lashed in annoyance as she was shooed away by Robinwing.

The medicine cat had never treated her badly, but he wasn't too friendly either. Robinwing had learned some of Mudfur's attitude when he became a full medicine cat.

She glanced over her shoulder one last time before sitting alone near the edge of the clearing. Blackstar jumped onto the Great Rock and sat beside Mistystar. The RiverClan leader glanced at him warily before looking back down at the Clans.

"Where is Mudstar?" Stormstar demanded as she raised her chin to gaze at the other leaders.

"WindClan is never usually this late," Blackstar added.

As if his words had been a cue, the mottled dark brown leader suddenly bounded into the clearing. Ravenflight watched as a group of WindClan warriors followed him. Their heads were held high, but she could tell that they were thin.

What ever had made them late was effecting the way they ate. Ravenflight could see that they had gone hungry from how bones stuck out from their sides.

_WindClan cats have always been scrawnier than normal cats_, she reminded herself.

But this felt different. Mudstar's eyes were dull and filled with hunger when he scrambled his way onto the Great Rock.

"Are you ready to begin?" he growled when the other leaders gave him skeptical looks.

Stormstar began first after shifting uncomfortably from paw to paw. Ravenflight could see the tension between leaders as she stood up.

"ThunderClan is recovering after the fire that struck out forest," she announced. "We have three new warriors; Flamestrike, Honeyleaf and Riverspirit. Riverspirit did not come to the Gathering tonight."

A shiver of happiness rushed down Ravenflight's spine. Her sister was alive, and better yet, she was now a warrior. For once in her life Ravenflight felt at peace. Now she could stop worrying about what had happened to Riverspirit.

She wouldn't be leaving her Clan feeling guilty.

"RiverClan is doing well," Mistystar meowed when Stormstar stepped back. "We too have a new warrior; Ravenflight is here with us." Cats congratulated Ravenflight's new name, and she ducked her head in embarrassment. "That is all."

Ravenflight was surprised that she didn't mention Coal or Ashfur's arrival. She glanced back at the rest of the Clan, but they seemed oblivious. They were too busy concentrating on the little news Blackstar had to share.

"WindClan is doing well," Mudstar began after Blackstar finished. "Hunting has been difficult since greenleaf came, but we are making it out with what we have." His eyes flashed with determination when he gazed across the clearing.

The threat was easy to make out in his final words. Ravenflight wondered if Mudstar knew what he was doing. He had just challenged every Clan, and put his own Clanmates in danger.

She sighed when she realized that this was going to be her last Gathering as a warrior. Even if she did go back to the Clan, she knew that she would never really belong.

She was too different from the rest of her Clanmates. She knew that now, and had accepted the change. Now it was time to leave and find out where Coal had come from.

And maybe she would find her real destiny away from the Clans.

* * *

**AN: I've been mentioning Ravenflight's destiny a lot these past few chapters. Oh well, she's gonna have a big adventure ahead of her! Thanks everyone for your reviews, and don't forget to leave one after reading this ;)**


	9. First Flight

**AN: Alright, this is by far my favorite chapter. If you haven't heard the Bird and the Worm by Owl City, I recommend listening to it, because that song fits this chapter perfectly. Anyways thanks everyone for your reviews!**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

The sounds of pawsteps crunching over grass woke Riverspirit from her sleep.

She wasn't sleeping in the warrior's den, because her wings got in the way. So she was forced to sleep in the open where she could hear just about everything.

Riverspirit was surprised when she realized that it was almost dawn. The patrol that had been chosen to go to the Gathering had returned. Stormstar gave her an odd look before retreating back to her den behind the Highrock.

The rest of the patrol returned to the warrior's den or apprentice's den respectively.

"Ravenflight wanted to know how you were doing." Riverspirit's heart sank when she heard Cedarclaw's familiar voice.

She looked up to see him standing over her. Without warning she sprang to her paws and stared at him in disbelief.

_Ravenflight_... _my sister is a warrior now_! she thought proudly. Than Riverspirit frowned as she thought of why Ravenflight would want to know such a thing.

"Why?" she asked.

The medicine cat shrugged and looked more sheepish than anything else.

"I think she believed you were dead," he admitted.

Riverspirit's fur bristled slightly as she remembered the way Stormstar had treated her. She couldn't even think of Stormstar as her mother any longer, not after the way Stormstar had abandoned her.

"What did you tell her?" Riverspirit tilted her head to one side.

"I simply told her the truth," he meowed.

Frustration swelled within Riverspirit's chest. She wished she could have seen her sister again. It felt like she would never see Ravenflight again. And all because they were from different Clans. She wished that Stormstar had never given her sister up.

"Actually there is something I would like to do with you today," Cedarclaw suddenly murmured. Riverspirit looked at him in surprise and glanced around worriedly. Cats would begin to suspect that something was up if they were seen together. "I think you need to learn how to use those wings of yours."

Riverspirit gaped at Cedarclaw in disbelief. His whiskers twitched in amusement when he saw her shock.

"B-b-but I've never-" He cut her off with a stern look.

"You have those wings for a reason," he snapped. "You could use them for the good of the Clan."

Doubt clouded Riverspirit's mind as she thought of falling down a tree. She could only imagine how painful it would be. After all others had died climbing trees and falling down.

"Don't worry, you won't fall," Cedarclaw mewed as if he had read her thoughts.

Riverspirit held his gaze for several heartbeats before nodding. At least if she joined StarClan she wouldn't have to deal with Stormstar. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

She nodded and followed Cedarclaw out of camp. Longtail and Brightheart were on guard duty, but they didn't question the medicine cat as he led the way out.

"We can start with smaller trees," he meowed when they reached a grove of birch trees.

Riverspirit's tail flicked back and forth as she gazed up at the smooth bark. Once again she doubted she could grip the bark of the tree with her claws, but it seemed she had no say in the matter.

With a sigh of frustration she clawed her way up the base of the tree, sending splinters down to the ground. Cedarclaw jumped out of the way just in time as she grabbed the first branch she could reach. From up here Cedarclaw looked like a tiny newborn kit.

Amusement and fear washed over Riverspirit as she looked down at him.

She couldn't hear what he was saying, and would have to work on instinct. Riverspirit swallowed as she looked up at the sky. She unfolded her wings and felt a breeze brush against the tips of her feathers. Riverspirit closed her eyes and thought of what it would feel like if she did fly.

Suddenly a fierce wind picked up, buffeting against her wings. Riverspirit gasped when she was hurtled into the air.

As suddenly as the wind picked up, it stopped. Riverspirit found herself gaping at the ground below. Her claws were a few tail-lengths away from the branch she had been standing on. In the following heartbeat she found her wings beating against the breeze.

Excitement and horror coursed through Riverspirit when she realized that she was flying. The forest below was so tiny compared to when she was on the ground.

Each flap of her wings got her higher into the air, until she was soaring through clouds. Riverspirit blinked in surprise when she felt water brush against her fur.

_The clouds are made of water_! she realized. She grinned sheepishly when she spotted a flock of birds flying nearby. They were avoiding her, and she guessed they thought that she was a hawk or some other type of predator.

Riverspirit looked down at the ground to see that she was far enough away that she couldn't even see Cedarclaw. Her heart nearly skipped a beat when she realized how high up she was.

_If I fall from this height_... _it will kill me_! Her fur bristled at the thought, and she realized that her body was tumbling towards the ground at a fast rate.

Without warning Riverspirit flared open her wings once more. She managed to hover for a few heartbeats before landing on a nearby branch. Cedarclaw had been following her, much to her surprise.

Riverspirit sighed in relief when her claws dug into the branch. She folded her wings and looked down at the ground.

"Are you okay?" Cedarclaw yowled. Riverspirit restrained a purr when she saw how worried he really was.

"I'm fine mousebrain!" she called back. "Now how do I get down?" Cedarclaw blinked in surprise, and Riverspirit groaned in annoyance.

"Try unfolding your wings again and jump from branch to branch," he told her.

_I don't want to injure myself again_, she thought desperately. But she realized that if she didn't get down now, she'd be stuck for the rest of her life.

With a sigh of frustration she unfolded her wings and looked down at the ground. She yelped when she jumped from one branch and landed clumsily on another. The look of laughter was evident on Cedarclaw's face when he watched her.

_Well too can play at the game_, she told herself with a smirk. Without warning she scrambled her claws across the bark until splinters and pieces of wood fell to the ground below. Cedarclaw let out a startled hiss and jumped out of the way.

"Had enough?" she demanded.

"Alright, just get down here," he meowed.

Riverspirit purred when she landed neatly on the ground below. Cedarclaw's eyes narrowed into tiny slits, but he couldn't keep a straight face for long. By now they were both purring in amusement.

"How was your flight?" he asked.

"It was... amazing!" she exclaimed. "I never realized how lucky birds are. You get around much faster this way."

"Hopefully we can put those powers to good use," he meowed with a nod. Riverspirit eyed him warily at the thought of using her 'powers', but he was just trying to help.

Eventually she nodded in agreement and decided that he was right. She could use her powers for the good of the Clans. Even if they didn't see her wings as a good thing, she was determined to prove them wrong. Even if it meant doing impossible tasks.

* * *

**AN: She can fly! Yep, didn't see that one coming did ya? Cats don't know that clouds are made up of condensed water, so I thought it would be fun for her to discover that. Um... yeah, not much else to say though. Please remember to review!**


	10. Leaving

**AN: For some reason I was listening to On and On by TAN. That song seems to fit this chapter perfectly. Anyways, I got a Twitter account in case you didn't read my profile news. My account name is the same as my FF account, so I'll be easy to find. You can find out what news is happening and more random, fun stuff :)**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Her eyes scanned across the sandy clearing as she watched her Clanmates.

Two days had passed since the Gathering. Ravenflight had already decided that she would leave as soon as Coal left. She wasn't sure what Hawkfrost would say when he found out the truth. Or what Riverspirit would say when she found out.

_Riverspirit, I wish I could see you one last time_, Ravenflight thought as she looked up at the clear sky. There wasn't a cloud in sight. It was beautiful out, and cats were enjoying the warm sun while they could.

Leaffall was on it's way, bringing with it the colder weather. Ravenflight could already see the changes in leaves as they fell from trees. The river and streams were lower than she remembered. There had not been much rain for the last few days, making fishing difficult.

Ravenflight sighed as she studied the ground underneath. She wasn't sure what she should feel as she thought of where she was going. Her Clanmates treated her like an outcast now. She didn't have a place in the Clan, not after what she had done to Beaverclaw.

_And ironically he was a rogue_, she thought bitterly. _At least I am Clanborn_.

"Ravenflight, instead of standing there all day, why don't you make yourself useful?" Ravenflight's claws unsheathed when she whipped around to see Hawkfrost approaching her. "Take Stormfur and Pebblespeck with you on a border patrol."

Ravenflight rolled her eyes and looked at her father calmly.

"Where should we patrol?" she asked.

"I'd like you to patrol the gorge," he replied. "WindClan has been hunting closer to the border. The last thing we need is another fight."

"I'm guessing that we'll take Badgerpaw as well." Ravenflight swallowed uncomfortably as she thought of the annoying apprentice.

Badgerpaw always found some way to get under her skin. Whether he was mocking her or putting her down, he found a way to do so. One of these days... her claws unsheathed at the thought, and she looked away as Hawkfrost bounded away.

_Hopefully it will not come to that_, she decided.

She looked for Stormfur to see that he was sitting beside Feathertail. Feathertail was busy grooming herself until she noticed Ravenflight's arrival.

"Hawkfrost wants us on patrol," she explained when Stormfur gave her a calm look.

Of all the cats in RiverClan, Stormfur was probably the calmest. Ravenflight had never seen him put up a fight against his Clanmates. He'd gained his father's good temper, and was easy to get along with. Most of the time. Ravenflight found his go-happy mood boring.

"Get Pebblespeck and Badgerpaw too." Ravenflight didn't bother meeting their gazes as she stalked towards the camp's entrance.

Pebblespeck was a random rogue Leopardstar had accepted into the Clan moons ago. She was older than Ravenflight, but she had received her warrior name later. Hawkfrost had been her mentor, and that was how he became Mistystar's deputy.

Stormfur wasted no time in getting the other two as Frogpelt had joined Feathertail. The two cats purred as they greeted one another. Ravenflight snorted and looked away. She didn't have the patience or time for a petty thing like love. Frogpelt and Feathertail were lucky - they didn't have to worry about their future.

Once Stormfur and the others were ready, Ravenflight led the way towards the gorge. A fierce breeze had picked up, ruffling their pelts. Badgerpaw was complaining about how cold it was, and water sprayed against his fur. The apprentice let out a startled hiss and shook the water off.

"If you don't like it than go back," Ravenflight snapped without looking over her shoulder.

"You're not the boss of me!" Badgerpaw retorted.

"But I am stronger than you," she hissed as she whipped around to face him. Stormfur and Pebblespeck had stopped by now. Their eyes widened in disbelief as Ravenflight glared coldly at the apprentice.

"Yeah right," Badgerpaw taunted with a roll of his eyes. "Just because Hawkfrost's your father doesn't-" Ravenflight cut him off with a snarl.

Without warning she leaped on him. Anger overwhelmed her. Pure, malicious anger poured through her veins as she dug her claws into the apprentice's fur.

Badgerpaw wailed in surprise at the sudden attack. Stormfur and Pebblespeck were too shocked to make any reactions. Ravenflight pulled off when she realized what she had done. Her claws sheathed, and she stared at Badgerpaw as he recovered from the attack.

"What in StarClan's name was that?" Badgerpaw's fur was bristling with outrage as he glowered at her.

"That was a warning," Ravenflight spat. "Next time you won't be so lucky."

The apprentice gave her a cold glare before cowering beside Stormfur. Stormfur's expression was difficult to make out - she could tell that he was trying to decide what to do next.

"I'll lead the patrol," he meowed. The smirk Pebblespeck gave Ravenflight was enough to make her eyes roll.

Pebblespeck only thought she was better because she was _trained_ by Hawkfrost. Ravenflight's claws sheathed and unsheathed as she fell in behind them. She knew that Stormfur would tell Mistystar what had happened. She could only imagine what Mistystar would say when she found out what had happened.

_It doesn't matter_, she reminded herself. _I'll be gone before Mistystar could punish me any further_.

For a heartbeat she wondered if her life would have been better in ThunderClan. Maybe she would have been accepted no matter what. After all she was Stormstar's daughter.

Silence followed the rest of the patrol as Stormfur led the way to the gorge. Ravenflight watched icily as Badgerpaw managed to catch a water vole along the way. He was showing off as usual. Even with the injuries she just gave him, Badgerpaw needed to out prove himself.

Ravenflight's fur bristled when she spotted a lean figure in the distance. The scents were difficult to make out thanks to the small river down below. Ravenflight opened her jaws to taste the air.

Sure enough the stench of WindClan filled her lungs. It looked as though Hawkfrost was right about WindClan getting a little too close to the border.

"They're not doing anything," Stormfur murmured.

As if his statement had summoned them, the WindClan cats moved towards the RiverClan patrol. It consisted of three cats, a small patrol for WindClan. Ravenflight's eyes narrowed once more as she saw how thin they were.

"Get away from our territory!" a scrawny looking Milkfeather spat. Her blue eyes were dull with hunger, and her ribs were sticking out.

"We are not in your territory," Stormfur replied calmly.

"Get away now, we're telling Mudstar what just happened." Ravenflight rolled her eyes when a tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes spoke up.

She recognized Onewhisker from the Gathering. He seemed unresponsive as they herded him away from the border.

The tension between the two Clans was building. Ravenflight knew that sooner or later Mudstar would try to take more territory. She was surprised he didn't try claiming the barn as his territory. But maybe pride got in the way, and he refused to accept help from Twolegs.

With a lash of her tail, she followed the patrol back to RiverClan camp. By now sunhigh had come and gone. Orange sky stretched over them as Stormfur led the way into camp.

Mistystar was waiting for them expectantly. Badgerpaw stalked over to where Silverpaw and Thornpaw were sitting. Ravenflight chose to ignore them as she looked for Coal and Ashfur.

Sure enough they were sitting further away from the clearing. Coal's ears were pricked forward as he listened to the conversations around him. Ashfur looked as though he was more than ready to leave as he gave the back of his paw a wash.

Coal blinked in surprise when Ravenflight stood beside him.

"We are leaving, now," she hissed under her breath.

The dark ginger tom's ears flattened before he understood what she meant by that.

"Are you sure? You'll be leaving your life behind," he whispered.

Before Ravenflight could reply, she heard the sound of pawsteps approaching. Her heartbeat quickened when she saw that Mistystar was approaching.

"Yes, I am certain," she snapped.

Coal dipped his head in understand and rose to his paws. Ashfur glanced at them in surprise before doing the same. Mistystar's eyes were narrowed with anger when she glared at Ravenflight.

"I gave you a warrior name and this is how you thank me? By turning against your Clanmate?" she demanded.

"He had it coming," Ravenflight snarled. She was surprised by the amount of venom in her voice. Mistystar looked taken aback by her sudden outrage.

"I am tired of hearing these stories," Mistystar sighed irritably. "You don't deserve to be part of RiverClan if you are going to act this way."

"I've never belonged here, even as an apprentice!" Ravenflight spat. Mistystar's eyes narrowed as she took in what Ravenflight said. "You've always treated me like an outcast, because my mother is from ThunderClan."

Mistystar stared at Ravenflight in disbelief. Other cats had noticed their conversation and joined her. Hawkfrost just stood back and stared as Ravenflight held Mistystar's gaze defiantly.

"I... how..." Mistystar struggled to find out how Ravenflight knew so much.

"My sister, _Riverspirit_." Ravenflight found it difficult to mention her sister's name. Hawkfrost's eyes widened in disbelief as he watched them. "We found out that our mother is of ThunderClan, and our father is of RiverClan. She was my only_ real_ friend in the Clans."

Silverpaw flinched when Ravenflight spat the last part. She stared down at her paws shamefully as Thornpaw pressed against her.

"I'm leaving now." Ravenflight looked back at Coal, who dipped his head respectfully. "And I won't be coming back." She snarled the last words and stormed away from her old Clanmates.

She would never forgive them for what had happened. True, she had turned on Badgerpaw and Beaverclaw. But they had asked for it after taunting her constantly. She would find a better life with Coal in his homeland. RiverClan was nothing more than a thing of the past.

* * *

**AN: Well there ya have it. Ravenflight's gone for good.**


	11. New Warriors

**AN: Finally got this all typed up. Riverspirit's point of view again, and this time she gets to fly some more :D Anyways, thanks everyone for your reviews, they're always appreciated! Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Pure joy coursed through Riverspirit as she flew circles in the air. Even hawks were wary of her presence. They kept a distance away from her - and rightfully so. Riverspirit eyed them cautiously just the same. Hawks were big enough to take a small kit - that was how Snowstorm had disappeared moons ago.

She landed on a branch and gazed down at the forest below. Her Clanmates were set out on different patrols. Whether it was hunting or border patrolling, they were kept busy. She spotted Leafpaw and Stormstar at the training hollow. Her whiskers twitched with worry as she wondered if Leafpaw would ever forgive her.

_I ignored her when she was trying to help me_, she thought with a lash of her tail. _Leafpaw was only trying to be a friend when I needed one_.

She let out a sigh before soaring into the sky once more. One of these days she would make it up to her old friend. Leafpaw had always been good at making friends. She on the other paw had difficulty mingling with other cats. Cedarclaw was about the only exception, and that was because they had been forced to chat.

Riverspirit reached the edge of ThunderClan's territory and looked down to see the Thunderpath. It was a windy, narrow path that seemed to go on forever. It cut through the mountains on one side, and through Twoleg nests on the other. To her left was Carrionplace where ShadowClan often hunted. Behind her was RiverClan's vast territory. And if she turned just right she could see WindClan's open land. She spotted a group of WindClan cats hunting near the Twoleg barn Barely lived in.

_He's not going to take that well_, she thought as she watched them stalk inside.

Of course WindClan was suffering from lack of prey. Mudstar was too proud to admit that his Clan was starving. She remembered what Cedarclaw had said at the Gathering. They looked like sticks and stones when they stood.

She flew down towards the forest as she realized how late it was getting. She had been practicing her flight for several days now. Her wings were strong and powerful like a hawks, maybe even better. Cedarclaw had told her that practice would mean she could hunt like a hawk.

Riverspirit's ears flattened when she landed on the lowest branch to the forest she could find. She spotted Brambleclaw's patrol returning from a hunt. Prey dangled limply from their jaws when they spotted her. Rainstorm looked up and narrowed his eyes.

"Have you been up there all day?" Brambleclaw demanded after dropping the three mice he'd caught.

"There's nothing in the warrior code that says I can't," she retorted when she climbed down to join them. She folded her wings and glared at Brambleclaw.

He was nothing more than a stuck-up furball. Riverspirit knew that he was all talk and no action. Rainstorm and Brightheart exchanged looks before Brambleclaw grabbed his mice and grunted in annoyance.

"Just make sure you bring back prey next time you're out," he muttered crossly.

Riverspirit's eyes rolled as she followed them back to camp. Brambleclaw wasn't the deputy, and she didn't expect him to become the next deputy when one was needed. He was ambitious and quick to fight.

Dusk had fallen over the forest by the time they returned. Riverspirit blinked in surprise when she saw that Stormstar was out of her den. She was speaking quietly to Brackenfur and Squirreltail. Both cats nodded in agreement when she said something that must have been important.

Riverspirit hung back as Brambleclaw approached his mate. He'd dropped the mice on the fresh-kill pile heartbeats before.

"Then it is settled," Stormstar meowed with a dip of her head. Without warning she climbed to the top of the Highrock. Riverspirit watched when she realized that Leafpaw and her siblings were about to become warriors. "Let all cats old enough gather around the Highrock for a Clan meeting!" Stormstar yowled.

Most of the Clan was already out of their dens. Mousefur, Longtail and Sandstorm peered outside once the call was made.

"It is time three apprentices became warriors," Stormstar began as she gazed down at the gathered Clan. "I believe that Leafpaw is ready, Sandstorm, Sootpelt, do you believe that your apprentices are ready?"

"Shalepaw is more than ready," Sootpelt replied.

"Emberpaw has learned everything she can," Sandstorm added.

"Then I, Stormstar, leader of ThunderClan, all upon my warrior ancestors so that they may look down upon these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn. Shalepaw, Emberpaw, Leafpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your lives?" Stormstar looked down at them seriously, and each apprentice's face was filled with excitement and worry.

"I do," Shalepaw replied calmly.

"I do," Emberpaw's reply came out in a squeak.

"I do," Leafpaw's voice was filled with confidence as she gazed up at her mentor.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names. Shalepaw, from this moment on you will be known as Shalepelt. StarClan honors you for your courage and fighting skills, and we welcome you as a full member of ThunderClan." Stormstar jumped down to touch Shalepelt's forehead with her nose. In respect Shalepelt licked her shoulder.

"Emberpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Emberlight. StarClan honors you for your respect for life and ability to keep calm, even during the darkest times, and we welcome you as a full member of ThunderClan." Emberlight's eyes closed as Stormstar touched her forehead.

"Leafpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Leafheart. StarClan honors you for your speed and stamina, and we welcome you as a full member of ThunderClan." Leafheart's tail flicked from side to side when her former mentor touched her forehead.

Riverspirit swallowed as she watched them. For once she wasn't sure what to say as her old friend became a warrior. She knew that she should have been with them earning her warrior name. But Stormstar had given her a warrior name early.

_And she thought that I wasn't going to make it_, she thought bitterly.

She shook her head and tried not to think about it. Now was a time to celebrate - ThunderClan had more warriors that would keep the Clan strong. That was what mattered more than anything else.

"Shalepelt! Emberlight! Leafheart!" She joined in as the Clan chanted their names. Leafheart ducked her head in embarrassment, while Emberlight simply flicked a paw over her muzzle. Shalepelt's chest puffed out in pride when his name was called.

Once the ceremony was finished, Riverspirit hung back. The Clan had dispersed into groups. Squirreltail and Brambleclaw congratulated their kits after the meeting was over. Riverspirit purred in amusement when Shalepelt told his mother that he wasn't a kit anymore.

Riverspirit rose to her paws and moved over to the area she slept. She wasn't sure what to say to her old friend, and she doubted Leafheart would want to talk. Instead she eyed her old friend coolly before curling up with her tail wrapped over her nose. The time to talk would come later. For now she needed to sleep.

* * *

**AN: What did you all think? I thought it was pretty decent, but not my best writing. Hopefully more chapters will come out after this :)**


	12. The Portal

**AN: Finally a new chapter! Sorry for the long delay, I've been working on my Tron FF. Yep, still obsessing over it XD Anyways, this chapter will likely be the most interesting one yet. But I won't go into full detail... yeah. Thanks everyone for your reviews!**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

Leaves and grass crunched under Ravenflight's paws as she followed Coal away from the forest. Ashfur had disappeared as soon as they were on the move. Coal wasn't even aware of his friend's disappearance. He was more focused on figuring out Ravenflight than the cat he had traveled with.

"Come on, why are you so grumpy all the time?" he meowed when they were padding alongside each other. "We could play a game or something..." Ravenflight cut him off with a cold glare.

"I just abandoned my Clan to follow some cat I barely know!" she spat. "How do you think I'd feel?"

Without warning she bounded ahead, tail whipping against the breeze. She didn't bother checking to make sure they didn't come across any patrols.

_With my powers those fools will run with their tails between their legs_, she thought with a snort of laughter.

Ravenflight hesitated at the thought of using her powers against her enemies. She could kill someone if she really wanted to. Her claws left scorch marks in the ground as she sheathed and unsheathed them. No cat could stand in her way if she fought them.

"So you're someone who has some anger issues," Coal finally murmured when he caught up. "If you're so angry about leaving the Clan, than why did you?"

This time Ravenflight's tail stopped twitching irritably. She turned to give him another cold glare, but instead her gaze softened.

"I don't know... I never really belonged in RiverClan." Her voice broke off in a whisper.

The only true friend she had had was Silverpaw. But that had ended when she discovered her unusual powers, and that Riverspirit was her sister. Silverpaw had moved on, and even found a future mate. Ravenflight knew that Silverpaw would never forgive her for what had happened.

"If that's the case, than you'd fit right in with Eden," Coal purred. Ravenflight shot him an odd look, and Coal's tail lashed in surprise when he realized what he had said. "Oh, right... well, Eden isn't exactly around here," he admitted sheepishly. "I'm hoping a portal will open up soon... that's how I got here in the first place."

Ravenflight's ears flattened in disbelief.

_I really hope this cat's telling the truth, and isn't some crazy furball_, she thought angrily.

As if someone had read her thoughts, a strange light appeared in front of them. Ravenflight's eyes widened when she realized that she could see shapes inside the light.

"What in StarClan's name_ is_ that?" she cried.

"That would be a portal," Coal explained. "You see, every now and than they open up in this world. Guess I got lucky huh?" He grinned sheepishly before padding forward.

Ravenflight eyed him skeptically before following. Her pelt bristled with unease when the light swallowed her. Panic soon rose in her chest as Ravenflight blinked against the blinding light. It was as if the warriors of StarClan had come to greet her.

"Welcome to Eden." Ravenflight had to blink several times before her eyes adjusted to the bright light.

Her jaw gaped open when she saw what Coal had led her to.

They were standing at the top of a mountain that overlooked a vast land of trees and rolling hills. Coal was sitting at the top of a boulder, tail wrapped neatly around his paws. His eyes were bright with happiness as he looked down at the forest that loomed below.

"This is where I grew up," he explained when Ravenflight stood nearby. "Down there are families of different animals. We can all shape shift into something different."

"Does this mean I can?" Ravenflight's question had come out in a whisper.

"If your grandmother is from Eden, than yes." Coal jumped down from the boulder to stand in front of her. "Magnolia was well respected in Eden... she left because she grew tired of how boring it was... at least that's what my mother told me."

"Why is it so boring?" Ravenflight tiled her head one side unsure of whether or not she had made the right choice.

"Nothing ever happens," Coal replied with a shrug. "That's part of the reason why I left... but I wanted to go back and check on my family."

Ravenflight was about to ask what his family was like when she thought better of it. Coal had started climbing down the mountain, his paws causing pebbles to clatter along the side. Ravenflight turned to see that the portal they went through had vanished.

_There's no turning back now_, she told herself.

With a sigh of frustration she followed the dark orange cat down the mountain. She yelped in surprise when the pebbles began causing the pads on her paws to bleed. Coal stopped when he realized that she was limping.

"Take it easy here," he growled when he approached her. "Your paws aren't accustomed to mountain climbing."

"No duh," she spat angrily.

Coal rolled his eyes and gave her paws a sniff.

"They should be fine, we're almost there," he meowed in a calmer voice.

Ravenflight shot him a glare before following him. She let out a sigh of relief when her paws touched the soft ground below. She was surprised when she saw pine, birch and oak trees surrounding them. A few birch trees grew here and there, but they were tiny compared to the others.

The plants that grew around here were like the herbs Robinwing had used. Ravenflight gave them a disdainful sniff when she noticed how bitter their scent was.

Flowers grew where there was sunlight. Ravenflight stared at the flowers in shock when she saw how vibrant they were. Shades of blue, orange and pink seemed to grow everywhere.

"Where do you sleep?" she asked when she caught up with Coal.

"In the hollows of older trees," he explained. "You'll see when we get there."

They went on in silence, moving through the forest at a fast pace. Ravenflight stopped every now and than to see if anyone would see them. She was surprised that no cat or predator had stopped them. It seemed strange that they were wandering through unclaimed territory.

Coal stopped when he reached what looked like an ancient oak tree. Ravenflight gaped at the old tree; it's trunk was just like the old willow tree she used to spend time under with Silverpaw. Between it's roots was what looked like a hole. Coal looked like he was about to take a step forward when a branch snapped from behind.

Ravenflight whirled around to glare at the trespasser. Her eyes widened in horror when she saw a badger looming over them. It's narrow snout was twisted in a snarl as it glared at them. Coal blinked in surprise when he noticed the creature's arrival.

"Astir, is that the best disguise you have?" he hissed playfully.

The badger's menacing appearance suddenly changed. Ravenflight glared at Coal doubtfully until the badger's ears were replaced with cat ears. Her eyes widened in disbelief when a ginger cat stood in front of them.

"Who is this, Coal?" the she-cat demanded. She was glaring pointedly at Ravenflight, whose ears flattened in response. "You know what mother said about bringing strangers to the den!"

"Astir, this is Ravenflight," Coal explained when he glanced between them. "I left Eden a few sunrises ago, remember?" The ginger cat known as Astir tilted her head to one side until she understood, or remembered.

"So you found a new friend," she sniffed disdainfully. "This cat reeks of fish!"

Ravenflight's pelt bristled with outrage. Without warning she dropped into a hunter's crouch, and Astir's teeth bared in a snarl. Ravenflight felt heat rise in her claws as she unsheathed them. Astir's eyes widened when she noticed the orange flames that had erupted from Ravenflight's claws.

"You... how?" Astir stared at Ravenflight as if she had grown wings.

"I'll explain everything when we're inside," Coal replied calmly. He glanced at Ravenflight, who refused to relax under the glare of Astir. "We can't talk about this outside, not with _them_ watching."

Astir nodded in understanding before flicking her tail. "Fine, than go in," she muttered crossly. "Just make sure that she doesn't cause any trouble."

Ravenflight glared at Coal doubtfully before he slipped into the hole that was between the roots. Astir gave her a cold glare before following. Ravenflight's tail lashed from side to side before she decided to follow. There was no point in staying outside, not when she felt so uneasy being alone. Besides, she still wanted to know how they had arrived in such a strange land, and why there were no Twolegs in sight. Only Coal had those answers. And she was determined to find them.

* * *

**AN: They've arrived in Eden! And wonder what 'Them' is. You'll have to wait and see ;) Next chapter will be another Ravenflight chapter in case you're wondering.**


	13. Grace

**AN: Finally got this chapter typed up. And I got a Macbook Pro to replace my crappy Windows computer. They may be expensive but Mac products are worth the money in the long run :) Anyways thanks everyone for reviewing, and don't forget to let me know what you think of this chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

Coal and Astir sat on one side of the hollow, while another cat stood on the other. Ravenflight stood nearby, ears flattened as she watched them curiously. A strange cat with a lithe body, spotted golden pelt and bright amber eyes stared at Coal and Astir. Her paws were massive, almost as big as Coal's head. Her tail whipped back and forth - it was almost as long as one of the branches Ravenflight nearly tripped over.

"Who is this?" the creature growled. The sound caused the ground to tremble, and Ravenflight's fur bristled in surprise.

"Mother, this cat must share our blood," Coal explained. He went on explaining how she could control fire, and was able to get through a portal only creatures from Eden could use. All the while Ravenflight listened warily, ears flattening as she was stared down by the strange spotted creature.

"So, if you share our blood, than who are you?" The creature's voice had suddenly changed, and Ravenflight's eyes widened as her fur began to ripple.

Beneath the golden spotted pelt was a dappled tortoiseshell pelt. Pointed cat ears replaced the round ones, and her paws had become smaller. Ravenflight stared at the strange cat in disbelief. The she-cat was a tortoiseshell, with piercing green eyes.

"How did you do that?" she nearly screeched when the she-cat grinned in amusement.

"All of the creatures that live in Eden are capable of doing so, even you," the she-cat replied. "Each of us changes into a different spirit animal, that is part of us. I as you may have noticed, can change into a leopard. Coal can change into a fox. And Astir can change into a badger."

Ravenflight stared at Coal as if he had grown wings. Well, in this case he might as well have. He was grinning widely as she stared at him, eyes bright with amusement as he watched her stare.

"So, exactly how does this work?" she asked after looking away in embarrassment.

"You will know when it comes to you," the she-cat replied. "My name is Grace by the way. Magnolia and I were good friends before she disappeared," she added when silence fell between them.

"I never really knew her," Ravenflight muttered crossly.

Now she was beginning to understand where she and Riverspirit had gained their powers. Stormstar's mother was from Eden, but she had left because it was too boring for her.

Ravenflight tilted her head to one side as she wondered what would happen if they had kits. Surely their kits would be born with the same powers as well?

"Now that you are here, you should meet with the Council," the tortoiseshell suddenly meowed. Her voice was wary as she looked down at the ground, and Ravenflight's ears pricked forward in alarm.

"They will want to know where you came from, and if you are planning on staying," Coal added with a nod.

"Who, or _what_ exactly _is_ the Council?" Ravenflight demanded after tilting her head to one side.

"The Council is made up of the elders of Eden; creatures that have fully connected with their spirit animal," the tortoiseshell explained. "They are the ones that rule this land, and they are the ones who keep peace between worlds."

Ravenflight's fur began to bristle at the thought of meeting such powerful creatures. She looked down at her paws and saw the smoke beginning to rise. Astir's eyes widened in surprise when she noticed the smoke as well.

"We have a firebringer!" she exclaimed cheerfully.

"A what?" Ravenflight's fur was bristling by now as she glared at Astir.

"Someone who can control fire at will, of course," Coal replied in a purr of amusement.

Anger suddenly churned through Ravenflight as she glared at Coal. He was making her sound like some kind of mousebrained fool.

"So now what?" she growled as she tried to control her rising temper.

"I suppose now we will need to show you how to control your powers," Grace replied calmly as ever. "The last thing we need is someone burning down the whole forest."

_And just how are we going to do that_? Ravenflight wondered with a roll of her eyes.

"Storm could teach her," Coal suddenly meowed. "He's one of the best firebringers out there!"

Grace seemed to think it over before nodding in agreement. Her tail was flicking from side to side, showing that she was more than eager to show someone new the area.

"Very well, Storm it is," she purred. "Well then, I suppose we could all use some sleep after meeting."

Her eyes narrowed when she looked at Astir, who looked like she was ready to argue. Astir simply kept her jaws shut and glared, while Coal nodded in agreement. Ravenflight's tail lashed from side to side in annoyance as she wondered where they would sleep.

The hollow was too small for any cat to sleep in. Coal turned to look over his shoulder and sighed when he realized that she was glaring at him.

"There's extra room in another hollow nearby," he meowed. "Come on."

Ravenflight continued glaring until she realized that she had no other choice. With a sigh of frustration she rose to her paws and followed Coal out of the hollow.

He quickly led her to a second hollow in the same tree, this one slightly smaller. Ravenflight's fur bristled once more when she noticed how Coal kept glancing around warily. Something was definitely setting him off, and she wanted to know why.

Once they were inside Ravenflight noticed that this hollow was slightly larger than the one they were in earlier. Piles of moss were gathered around the hollow, and Coal wasted no time in collecting what was needed.

"You can sleep on that side, and I'll sleep-" Ravenflight cut him off with another glare.

"I'd rather sleep on my own, thank you very much," she snorted.

Coal stared at her in surprise before nodding. "Alright, I'll wake you at dawn than," he muttered.

He left her standing there with the moss half-gathered. Ravenflight rolled her eyes and spread it out until the moss made a soft nest. Once she was curled up, sleep came easily. Tomorrow would make things really interesting when she started learning how to use her powers.


	14. Branchtail

**AN: So apparently this is chapter thirteen. Yeah, I kind of goofed up once again with the chapter numbering, so sorry about that. Anyways, this is a chapter in Leafheart's point of view. Riverspirit's up next! And thanks everyone for your awesome reviews, they're always appreciated :)**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

Excitement coursed through Leafheart as she pushed her way through the undergrowth. She was a warrior now, and she could do things she had never done as an apprentice. Like find a mate, and fight for her Clan as a true warrior would.

_A mate_... the thought churned through her mind when she was reminded of her duty as a warrior.

Leafheart felt her stomach clench as she wondered if she would ever find someone she loved. There were so many choices in ThunderClan. Flamestrike was out of the question; he was rude and obnoxious to every cat that he met. Birchnose had never paid any attention to her when she was an apprentice, but they were moons apart by age.

"Stop daydreaming and do something useful!" Leafheart flinched when she heard Sootpelt shout at her. "We aren't hear to stare at the plants," he snorted when he stood beside her.

"I was looking for pray," Leafheart snapped.

Sootpelt only rolled his eyes and glared. Leafheart suddenly wished she could claw his ears off.

Of all the cats in the Clan, she was stuck patrolling with Sootpelt. He was almost as annoying as Flamestrike. Always ordering the younger warriors around, treating them like apprentices. He never acted this way around Whiteleaf. But if someone were to yell at his kits? He'd likely claw their whiskers off.

Leafheart did her best to ignore him as Longtail crouched nearby. This was supposed to be a border patrol, but it seemed as though they were all distracted.

Patrolling the ShadowClan border was what they almost always did. Brackenfur had been avoiding sunningrocks since RiverClan gave the Clan shelter during the fire. The last thing he wanted was to cause another battle between ThunderClan and RiverClan.

Her ears pricked forward in alarm when she heard the sounds of monsters roaring on the Thunderpath. Leafheart looked over her shoulder. Both Sootpelt and Longtail were distracted, so she took the chance to approach the border as cautiously as she could.

Tail lashing from side to side, Leafheart noticed that the scent of ShadowClan was fresher near the Thunderpath. Her eyes widened in alarm as she picked up more scents nearby.

"Who goes there?" she demanded when she heard the ferns rustling from in front of her. Leafheart's claws unsheathed as she prepared for a fight.

A lean looking light brown tabby suddenly emerged from the bushes that surrounded the Thunderpath. Leafheart stared at the tom in surprise. His chest was splashed white, and a single paw was white. Muscles rippled beneath the thick brown and white tabby fur.

"What are you doing on this side of the border?" she snarled after recovering from the surprise.

"Sorry, I was chasing a vole and didn't realize I was so close to the border," the tabby replied. His voice was filled with embarrassment as he gave his chest fur a few quick licks. "There weren't any monsters coming so I crossed without thinking."

Leafheart let her fur flatten when she realized that this cat posed no threat. He would have attacked her already if he did.

"What's your name?" she meowed warily.

"Branchtail," the tom replied. "I just became a warrior a few days ago." He flicked his tail, and Leafheart suddenly understood where his name came from.

His tail had strange tabby markings on it. She had never seen a tail like his before.

"Leafheart," she muttered with a dip of her head. She glanced over her shoulder when the scent of her Clanmates filled the air. "You better go before you're caught," she hissed.

Branchtail blinked in confusion until he understood what she meant by that. Sootpelt was complaining to Longtail about she-cats always getting distracted. Leafheart rolled her eyes and resisted the urge to spit something back at the older tom.

"Meet me here at moonhigh tonight," Branchtail whispered before slipping into the undergrowth.

Leafheart stared at the bushes in surprise. Silence followed until she was shaken out of her shocked position by Sootpelt.

"Hey mousebrain, time to get moving!" the lighter gray tom growled.

With a roll of her eyes Leafheart turned to follow them. Longtail shot her a sympathetic look before bounding ahead. At least _he_ didn't say anything, but he wasn't helping either.

Thoughts of Branchtail kept coming back to haunt Leafheart when they returned to camp. Longtail had caught a mouse and a blackbird along the way, and dropped them on the fresh-kill pile. Leafheart wasted no time in returning to the warrior's den.

Whiteleaf's kits were playing outside the nursery, alongside Leafpelt's kits. Leafpelt had died giving birth to her kits on sunningrocks. Since that tragic day, Stormstar seemed reluctant to give them apprentice names. But they were more than old enough, and it was beginning to show.

"Stormstar, don't you think it's a good idea to make them apprentices now?" As if he had read her thoughts, Leafheart overheard Brackenfur talking some sense into the ThunderClan leader.

"Do you really think they're ready?" Stormstar always seemed off lately, ever since Riverspirit had returned from the medicine cat's den. Everyone had thought that she was dead, even Stormstar herself. Leafheart wondered if that was why her former mentor had changed so much.

"Holding off their ceremony will make them think that they are different," Brackenfur replied in a low voice. Leafheart's ears were angled in their direction, so that only she could hear what they were saying. "They'll know that something is wrong with them. Just like Tawnypelt and Brambleclaw thought something was wrong with them."

Leafheart remembered hearing stories of how her aunt had fled from ThunderClan. Tawnypelt had felt unwanted and mistrusted by her own Clanmates, so she joined the Clan her father had ruled. Many cats still resented Tawnypelt for what she had done.

"Fine, I'll give them their apprentice ceremony tomorrow at dawn," Stormstar sighed after thinking it over.

"Good," Brackenfur purred with a nod of satisfaction. "Shall I go and tell them?"

When Stormstar said yes, the deputy trotted away towards the nursery. Leafheart watched on in amusement, and suddenly remembered the promise she had made tonight.

_I'll make sure I keep that promise_, she told herself. She was going to meet with Branchtail, and nothing would stop her.


	15. Moonlight Meeting

**AN: Here's the next chapter! I'm definitely loving where this is going as I edit the chapters that were typed up years ago XD Anyways, thanks for reviewing everyone, they're always appreciated :D**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

Each step Leafheart took was a wary one. She knew that one wrong move would lead to the fight of her life.

_Branchtail is from ShadowClan_, she reminded herself. _And I am from ThunderClan_.

She hated the knot of anxiety that formed in her belly. She shouldn't have any feelings for Branchtail. He was an enemy warrior, and anything she said would give away information.

Leafheart sighed as she thought of how nervous Branchtail had been when she caught him. He was obviously a new warrior, or else he would have easily gotten away from her.

Suddenly the ferns in front of her began to quiver. Leafheart's ears flattened and a growl sounded deep within her throat. The ferns stopped rustling, and Leafheart let her fur flatten. Without warning a tabby-striped head peered out of the ferns, startling Leafheart from her thoughts.

"Branchtail!" she gasped after catching her breath.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you!" Branchtail's eyes widened in shock when he realized what he did.

Leafheart purred in amusement when she watched him dip his head in apology. He was acting oddly submissive for a ShadowClan warrior. Most of them would have clawed her ears off for laughing at them.

"It's alright," she murmured after settling down.

"No, I'm trespassing on your territory and I scared you." Branchtail licked his chest fur in embarrassment.

With a shake of her head, Leafheart placed her tail on his shoulder, causing the young tom to jump in surprise.

"I'm not going to tell the Clan about this," she whispered calmly.

"T-thank you," Branchtail stammered. "I'm sorry... I'm just not used to... talking to she-cats," he admitted sheepishly. "They don't usually pay attention to me."

"I can't imagine why." Leafheart muttered the words under her breath. Branchtail was so shaky compared to when they had met earlier. Now she could see his true colors as he struggled to make a conversation. "Come on, there's something I'd like to show you."

She flicked her tail before rising to her paws and leading the way through the forest. There was one spot in the forest that she loved visiting. A break in the trees let the moonlight in, and the rocks underneath were dappled with silver. When she was an apprentice she spent much of her free time here.

Branchtail stared at the spot in awe when they reached it. Leafheart jumped onto the first boulder, claws scraping against the moss as she sat down nearby.

"I used to spend a lot of time here when I was an apprentice," Leafheart explained when Branchtail scrambled after her.

"ShadowClan has nothing like this in our territory," he admitted when he looked up at the sky.

"You must have some nice things in your territory," she meowed.

"Not really, unless you consider carrionplace nice." His nose wrinkled at the mention of carrionplace, and Leafheart's tail lashed in disgust.

She couldn't imagine living in such a shady territory. She loved the open feeling of ThunderClan's large trees towering above her. ShadowClan had no undergrowth in their territory, at least that was what she had heard.

"I should probably go," Branchtail suddenly muttered when he looked up at the sky.

Leafheart followed his gaze to see that it was well past moonhigh. There would be an apprentice ceremony at dawn. If she didn't get back soon she would be fast asleep for her cousins' ceremonies.

"Tomorrow night?" she asked when he jumped down from the boulder.

He looked over his shoulder, eyes glowing like amber orbs.

"Tomorrow," he promised with a faint nod.

A knot formed in her belly once more as Leafheart watched him leave. Something told her that she should make sure that he was gone, but she held back. Branchtail wasn't like his Clanmates, as far as she was concerned.

With a final look at the spot he had disappeared into, she jumped off the boulder and trotted back to camp.

. . .

Morning came far too quickly for Riverspirit. Her eyes slowly opened when she heard cats heading towards the center of the clearing.

Sleeping outside the warrior's den wasn't the best place for her, but she had no choice. Her wings got in the way when she turned around in a nest, and several cats had complained about it. Because of their complaints she was forced to sleep near Stormstar's den, something that made her fur crawl with unease.

"Let all cats old enough gather around the Highrock for a Clan meeting!" Stormstar's yowl echoed across the clearing.

Riverspirit's eyes narrowed when she spotted Leafheart creeping out of the warrior's den. She had seen her former friend leaving the camp around moonhigh. Her eyes were dark with exhaustion as she sat beside Shalepelt.

"By naming apprentices we show that our Clan will remain strong," Stormstar began. Leafpelt's kits let out squeals of excitement as they were herded out of the nursery. Amusement gleamed within Riverspirit's eyes when she noticed the kits for the first time. "Skykit, until you have received your warrior name, you will be known as Skypaw. Birchnose, you are ready for an apprentice. You have shown great potential as a warrior, and I expect you to pass this on to Skypaw."

Skypaw's eyes gleamed with excitement as she touched noses with her new mentor. Riverspirit's tail flicked from side to side as Skypaw was led back to the crowd.

"Stonekit, until you have received your warrior name you will be known as Stonepaw. Sandstorm, you are ready for an apprentice. You have already mentored Sorreltail into a warrior we are proud of, and I expect you to pass on your training to Stonepaw." Sandstorm's eyes glowed with pride as she touched noses with her new apprentice.

Riverspirit couldn't help but purr when Sorreltail ducked her head in embarrassment. Riverspirit's tail flicked from side to side when the Clan cheered the new apprentices' names. She wanted to train an apprentice herself, but she was too young. Besides, she wasn't exactly on good terms with Stormstar at the moment.

"I suppose we'd better show you the territory," Sandstorm meowed when the meeting drew to an end.

She and Birchnose left the camp together, with their eager apprentices bounding after them.

_One day that will be me_, Riverspirit told herself. She wasn't going to let some stupid feud between herself and her mother get the better of her. She was going to prove her worth in ThunderClan, even if it meant risking her life.


	16. Storm

**AN: Short chapter, but I finally managed to finish it. Sorry for the long wait, a few chapters are left before this is finished. Thanks everyone for your reviews, they're always appreciated!**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

Ravenflight's eyes gleamed in the darkness as she followed Coal and Astir through the thick undergrowth. She noticed that there were no Twoleg nests looming around. The sky was a constant shade of blue during the day. And at night the air was only just cool enough when a breeze ruffled her fur.

"Storm and Thunder are brothers, but they've been rivals since they were kits," Coal explained when they reached an open valley. A few shrubs grew here and there, and Ravenflight noticed that one patch of ground looked as though it had been burned away. "Storm controls fire, and Thunder controls lightning."

"What powers do you have?" Ravenflight asked when they headed towards Storm's territory.

"Coal can only transform right now," Astir replied in a smug voice. "I on the other paw can grow plants."

Ravenflight stared at Astir in disbelief. As if to prove herself, she turned towards a small shrub, and green vines burst out of the ground. Ravenflight's eyes widened in disbelief as Astir smirked.

"Mother said that the Council will likely seek me when I reach twelve moons," Astir purred when they passed the newly grown bush.

Frustration swelled within Ravenflight's chest when she heard of the Council once more. She wanted to know why these creatures had so much power over the land.

The three of them suddenly stopped when they reached the charred land. Ravenflight looked down to see a set of paw prints in the ash covered ground. A few trees had managed to grow, but they were small and straggly looking.

Unease crawled through Ravenflight's fur when she realized that Coal and Astir were waiting for someone.

Heartbeats seemed to pass before anything happened. A warm breeze had picked up, and heartbeats later, the sound of paws crunching over ash and branches echoed. Ravenflight's ears pricked forward in alarm when a fireball was tossed in their direction.

Coal and Astir leaped out of the way, but Ravenflight managed to catch it with her paws. Her eyes widened in panic when the fireball fizzled out.

"A firebringer?" The voice was low and deep. Coal and Astir exchanged looks as a muscular looking gray tom emerged from what little undergrowth there was. Ravenflight noticed that his fur was as dark as storm clouds, and she guessed that this was Storm. "Who is this runt?" His amber eyes flashed as he glared at Ravenflight, whose fur was bristling by now.

"Storm, this is Ravenflight," Coal meowed as if he was unintimidated. "She can control fire like you, but she needs someone to show her how."

"How can a cat who ain't from Eden know how to control fire?" Storm demanded. Ravenflight noticed that his claws were sheathed. He was only trying to scare them away, not attack.

"You remember Magnolia, don't you?" Coal was trying to sound reassuring.

Ravenflight rolled her eyes when Storm stared at her in disbelief. She was really getting tired of cats looking at her in shock when they discovered she was related to this Magnolia.

"So this cat's related to her?" Storm looked at Ravenflight curiously. "And you stopped that fireball I threw at ya."

She continued glaring at him, eyes dark with suspicion as he sniffed disdainfully.

"Well this one's got spunk!" Ravenflight's eyes narrowed when the tom began purring in amusement. "What do you want me to do?"

"She doesn't know how to control her powers," Astir meowed with a nod. Ravenflight glared at her this time.

_I don't need your help_! she thought angrily.

"It takes time an' patience to learn somethin' like this," Storm told them.

As if to prove his point a fireball formed between his paws. Ravenflight stared in disbelief when he batted the fireball with his paws. Then heartbeats later it dissolved to nothing.

"I'd like to learn that," Ravenflight finally murmured.

Storm's eyes flashed with something other than malice.

"You'll be here for moons on end," he warned her. "Meanin' no breaks, and I'll be your teacher. You'll have to do what I say, and learn some of that patience I told ya about."

"If it means I can do what you just did, than yes," Ravenflight hissed. Her tail was lashing from side to side as she glared at Storm determinedly.

"Can I come and visit?" Coal suddenly asked.

Ravenflight glanced at him in surprise. She had almost forgotten that this would have never happened if she hadn't followed him.

"Every quarter moon ya can meet," Storm replied. "Once your training is finished you'll be a different cat."

A shudder coursed down Ravenflight's spine. She could only imagine what Storm had in mind for those words. But now wasn't the time to think about that.

She was going to learn how to use her powers. And she couldn't wait.

* * *

**AN: So what did you think of Storm? You'll find out more about his rivalry with Thunder later on. Don't forget to leave a review and tell me what you thought of this chapter!**


	17. A Fight With WindClan

**AN: Finally got this chapter typed up. Sorry for the long wait, I've been busy. Anyways, another Riverspirit chapter, and this one is a bit more intense (hopefully). Thanks everyone for your reviews, they're always appreciated!**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

Branches swayed under her paws as Riverspirit steadied herself. Down below the patrols were increased as WindClan scent had been found near Snakerocks. On top of it a rogue had been seen near the edge of sunningrocks. Tension was rising in the Clan.

Riverspirit sighed as she looked down at the forest. It seemed that no matter what she did everything ended in failure.

Just yesterday she had tried hunting, and her wings had brushed against the bushes, alerting the prey of her presence. And of course she was blamed for it when the patrol returned empty-pawed.

"Why can't I do anything right?" she asked out loud.

No cat would hear her of course, but it helped rid her of any frustrations she felt. She was tired of seeking out Cedarclaw for advice. He was a good friend, but cats were beginning to think that they were more than just friends.

_It's not like we're mates or anything_, she thought with a lash of her tail.

Embarrassment washed over her fur at the thought. Cedarclaw had never even mentioned anything like that around her. He was nothing like Leafpelt, and Riverspirit was thankful for that.

With a shake of her head Riverspirit made her way back to the ground, only to run into another patrol. Brambleclaw, Frozenpaw, Dustpelt and Sorreltail were part of the group. And it looked like Brambleclaw was leading.

"Where in StarClan's name did you come from?" Sorreltail yelped.

"I wouldn't want to get into detail about that," Riverspirit replied. She smirked when Sorreltail lashed her tail in annoyance. "I was watching the other patrols from above," she added when Brambleclaw and Dustpelt shot her hostile looks.

"So you're a bird now," Frozenpaw snorted.

Riverspirit's eyes narrowed as she glared at the younger cat. The only difference in age was that Frozenpaw and Echopaw were a moon younger. But Frozenpaw had always acted like a two-moon old kit.

"What did you see?" Sorreltail tried changing the subject, acting like Frozenpaw didn't exist.

"The usual," she meowed with a shrug. "WindClan scents were picked up around Snakerocks, Stormstar set up extra patrols around there. And I saw a stranger passing through the territory not too long ago."

The stranger had been moving at a brisk pace. Whoever they were, they seemed to know that this territory was occupied. Riverspirit wondered if he was an old friend of the Clans.

"I heard about that this morning," Dustpelt muttered. "Larchwing woke up half of the Clan announcing it."

He sounded more annoyed than proud of his daughter. Larchwing and Birchnose were his kits, and they had been warriors for moons now. Now that Ferncloud was expecting a third litter of kits, his mind was set on them.

"She was just trying to warn Stormstar," Brambleclaw tried to point out.

"She was waking up the Clan," Dustpelt snapped.

"Instead of arguing about it, why don't we do what we came here for?" Sorreltail pointed out.

Amusement coursed through Riverspirit as both toms grumbled in agreement. Dustpelt was older than Brambleclaw, and he liked to prove it. Brambleclaw on the other paw seemed unnerved by the glares Dustpelt kept giving him.

Riverspirit simply shook her head and followed them as they headed towards Snakerocks. There was no end to their games it seemed.

They moved along in silence as Riverspirit stayed near the back of the patrol. Her ears flicked from side to side as she studied their surroundings. The stench of WindClan was definitely stronger around the base of Snakerocks.

Her claws unsheathed when she heard the sound of pawsteps approaching. Brambleclaw and Sorreltail whirled around just in time as a WindClan patrol approached.

"Looks like we found some trespassers." Riverspirit's hackles rose when she recognized Mudstar. The skinny leader was glaring at them, than his eyes fell upon her. "What in the name of StarClan?" His eyes widened in alarm when she flared her wings.

"What do you mean by trespassers?" she snarled. "This is ThunderClan's territory!"

"Last time I checked this was WindClan territory," a long-haired tabby spat.

"Snakerocks has always belonged to ThunderClan, and it always will!" Dustpelt yowled.

Without warning he sprang towards the tabby, who screeched in fury. Riverspirit ducked just in time to avoid getting swatted across face by claws. She recognized the cat as Dustpaw, one of the WindClan apprentices she had met moons ago.

Riverspirit used her wings to bat the warrior to the ground. Her lips were drawn in a snarl as she pinned him.

"Go back before you lose more of your fur!" she hissed as he struggled free from her grip.

His eyes were wide with panic before she was pulled off by Weaselfur, a ginger and white tom. Pure rage surged through Riverspirit when he tried nipping at her wings. She flared them open and hovered just out of reach, earning glares from the two WindClan toms.

"Come down here and fight like a normal cat!" Weaselfur sneered.

_I'll show _you_ normal_! Riverspirit thought as she began whipping up a cloud of dust.

It was enough to make the WindClan warriors panic. Riverspirit smirked as she used the tactic of making it seem like there were more warriors waiting in the bushes. Mudstar was bleeding heavily from a wound Brambleclaw had given him.

The WindClan leader's eyes flashed with rage when he realized that they were defeated. Mudstar glared coldly at Brambleclaw while Dustpelt gave Swiftbreeze a final scratch on the muzzle.

"This isn't over!" Mudstar snarled as he turned tail to run.

"Come back when you can actually fight!" Frozenpaw yowled back. "Good for nothing mousebrain, did he really think he'd win?" Her eyes were flashing with excitement as the last warrior disappeared into the forest.

"Dustpelt and Sorreltail, make sure they're gone," Brambleclaw ordered. "And you need to calm yourself. An attitude like that will get you killed."

Frozenpaw puffed out her chest and stared at Brambleclaw proudly. "But you know it's true," she pointed out.

Brambleclaw only sighed in frustration as Sorreltail and Dustpelt did as they were told. Riverspirit's tail flicked from side to side once they were gone. She could have easily checked from the air, but it was better not to remind them of how different she really was.

Weaselfur's jibe had really stung, and she was only beginning to realize that.

_I am different_, she reminded herself. _But I'm going to use these powers for the good of the Clan_.

As she kept telling herself this, a new spark of hope rose in her chest. Yes, she would provide to the Clan. And yes, she would become a warrior the Clan would remember. No matter what any cat said about her, she wasn't going to let their words hurt.

* * *

**AN: So yeah, WindClan keeps getting pushier and pushier. Lots of changes are bound to happen because of this ;)**


	18. Controlling Your Anger

**AN: Yay for fast updates! And it's a Ravenflight chapter of course, 'cause she's my second favorite character XD But yeah, thanks everyone for your reviews, they're always appreciated!**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

"You need to control your anger," Storm meowed as another tree was burned to ash.

Ravenflight's fur was bristling with annoyance as she glared at the path once more. Storm's patience was wavering, and she knew that she had a short time to master her powers and anger.

"It's too difficult," she muttered after looking away.

"What's too difficult? Masterin' your powers or learnin' the ways of life?" Storm eyed her seriously, and Ravenflight couldn't help but glare back.

"Both," she hissed irritably.

"Ah well, life is always goin' to be difficult my dear," the loner suddenly murmured sympathetically. "Ya may not realize it, but in time you will understand that ya can't control your destiny, as much as ya would like to."

_Destiny is a horrible thing than_, she thought bitterly.

They went on practicing throughout the day until the sun disappeared behind the trees. By the time Ravenflight was finished with, she could form a fireball between her paws. Learning how to move it was a different story as she was about to find out.

"Storm, why exactly are you and Thunder rivals?" she asked when they returned to Storm's hollow.

It was concealed by a grove of trees with roots that were twisted and gnarled looking. Storm's den was hidden inside the roots, giving him protection from the elements as well as enemies. They were sharing a blackbird when she'd asked the question.

"Thunder and I weren't always rivals," Storm sighed after finishing a scrap of fresh-kill. "It started after our mother died. He discovered his power of lightnin', and I discovered my power of fire. Prey was scarce when mother died, and Thunder wanted all of the territory that is split now for himself. Thunder tried to kill me with his powers, but I managed to stop him."

"Your own brother tried killing you?" Ravenflight's eyes widened in horror. Then she remembered how she had almost killed Badgerpaw. He was once her brother before she discovered her real parentage.

"Yes, but we tried killin' each other on several occasions," Storm murmured. "The only reason my territory is so charred is because I fought back. Thunder has prime huntin' land, while I'm left with a dyin forest."

His voice was filled with bitter anger, and Ravenflight suddenly understood why he had told her to control her temper.

Anger was what had fueled their powers. The angrier she got the more powerful the flames became.

Ravenflight stared down at the ground, aware that she was in a dangerous position. She really did need to learn how to control her temper. Or the entire forest would burn down.

She found her own nest in a nearby hollow, where she could sleep alone. She was content with sleeping on her own, even if she had grown up sleeping with Clanmates. None of that mattered now that she was in Eden.

Once she was in a comfortable position, she curled up and wrapped her tail over her nose. Sleep came easily for her, and for once, she wasn't haunted by terrible nightmares.

. . .

Bright sunlight filtered through the hollow, nearly blinding Ravenflight when her eyes snapped open. There was someone standing above the entrance. Their shadow loomed below as Ravenflight jumped to her paws.

"Get out of here!" she yowled when she leaped onto the intruder.

The intruder let out a startled yelp and fell limp under her paws. Heartbeats passed before Ravenflight realized that it was Coal. Her ears flattened in embarrassment when she jumped off.

"Stars, you nearly scared the fur off of me!" he gasped when he recovered from the shock.

"Sorry, I thought you were an intruder." Ravenflight licked the back of her paw as she tried to hide her embarrassment. She was just thankful that it wasn't Storm she had attacked.

"I'm used to it by now," Coal purred after shaking ash off of his flank. "So how'd training go last night?"

It took Ravenflight a few more heartbeats to realize that Coal was breaking one of the rules Storm had made.

"You shouldn't be here," she hissed irritably. "If Storm catches you-" Coal cut her off with a wave of his tail.

"He'll never know I was here," he replied.

Frustration swelled within Ravenflight's chest, and once again she reminded herself that she needed to control her temper. With a sigh she breathed in deeply and breathed out heartbeats later. Coal tilted his head in confusion when she eyed him calmly.

"It's difficult, mastering this power," she murmured.

"It's going to take time," Coal meowed. "Just remember what Storm teaches you, and you'll be fine."

His ears pricked forward in alarm when a branch snapped. Ravenflight's whiskers twitched in amusement when he turned tail and ran. He didn't get caught, for now. But if he kept meeting her like this, Storm would find out sooner or later.

"That youngin' come back?" Storm's voice broke the silence that had followed. Ravenflight whirled around to see that he was standing on a low-lying branch. "I was only jokin' 'round the other day."

"I'll remember to tell him that," Ravenflight meowed when he jumped down from the branch.

He landed easily beside her and flicked his tail.

"Now we should continue your trainin'," he said when she eyed him curiously.

Ravenflight nodded in agreement as he led the way back to the training circle. She knew that Coal was right when he said it would take time. And when it was over, she knew that it would be worth it. Soon she would master the power of fire.

* * *

**AN: So yeah, definitely getting more interesting. What do you think of Storm now?**


	19. Return of a Traitor

**AN: This chapter is more of a filler than anything else, but you do get to see the return of an old character. I'm sure everyone knows who it is. Anyways, sorry for the delayed update, and enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 18**

"WindClan is pushing their border closer to Snakerocks," Brackenfur growled irritably. Sitting beside him was Sorreltail and Brambleclaw. Stormstar sat in front of them, listening as Brambleclaw explained what had happened during their border patrol.

Leafheart's ears pricked forward as she tried to make out what they were saying. A patrol was just ambushed not a few moments ago. They had returned with wounds or torn fur, and Riverspirit was part of the group.

_She's not my friend anymore_, Leafheart reminded herself as she thought of the way Riverspirit had treated her. When they were apprentices she would have asked if Riverspirit was okay.

Now she knew better than to ask any questions. Riverspirit had turned her back on her friends when she needed them the most. Now she had no friends, and acted like a loner more than anything else. Besides, Leafheart had better things to do now than worry about an ex-best friend.

"We oughtta teach those WindClan cats a lesson!" Mousefur spat as she approached them.

The dusky brown warrior was one of the oldest in the Clans. Leafheart had no doubts that retirement would come soon for her. Until than Mousefur made sure that every cat heard her loud and clear.

"We are not going to attack unless Mudstar does something foolish," Stormstar meowed as more cats yowled in agreement.

"Like letting him kill someone?" Squirreltail demanded.

Stormstar shot the dark ginger she-cat a look that sent shivers down Leafheart's spine. Her mother had always been loud, and always spoke her mind. But now was not the time to say something during a meeting like this.

"No, we wait and see what he is up to," Stormstar simply replied. "I will _not_ wade into war unless it is absolutely necessary."

The Clan seemed to accept those words, and most of them backed off after that. But Leafheart was more curious about the sudden change in heart than anything else.

_Stormstar has never been this way before_, she thought.

Leafheart shook her head at the thought and tried to push it away. There were some things in life she wasn't meant to know, and this was one of those things. Instead she decided to pick a mouse from the fresh-kill pile and sit by herself near the elder's den.

As she ate she thought she saw something moving in the undergrowth nearby. Her ears flattened in annoyance when she picked up the familiar scent of RiverClan.

"Intruder!" she dropped the mouse she was eating and cried out.

Whiteleaf immediately swept her kits into the nursery, while the elders slipped into their den. Skypaw and Stonepaw peered outside the den when they heard her cries.

Heartbeats seemed to pass before Stormstar and Brambleclaw lunged at the intruder that was lurking near the elder's den. A yowl of alarm sounded before the intruder was shoved into the clearing. Leafheart's tail lashed in annoyance when she glared at the cat they'd dragged in.

"Ashfur?" Her heart nearly skipped a bit when she heard Ferncloud's shocked cry. Despite her swollen belly, she managed to reach the other side of the clearing to where the speckled gray tom was crouching. "How are you alive?"

Leafheart's eyes widened when she recognized the name. Ashfur had been banished from the Clans moons ago. Now that she got a good look at him, Leafheart could see that he _did_ look like Ferncloud.

But this wasn't the Ashfur she had heard about in stories. He was skinnier now, and his fur stank of RiverClan. Leafheart's nose wrinkled in disdain when she realized that fleas were covering his fur as well.

"I've managed to keep myself fed," the gray tom hissed.

"Why are you here?" Stormstar's voice was surprisingly cold.

Leafheart leaned forward as she tried to take in what was being said. Ashfur had grumbled something under his breath, and Ferncloud tilted her head to one side in confusion.

"I was hoping the... Clan would accept my... return." Ashfur's voice rose, and Leafheart noticed that he was _pretending_ to sound weak.

Her eyes narrowed into tiny slits as she realized that he was lying. Stormstar seemed to sense it as well, because her ears flattened in disbelief.

"Why should I accept a cat that was banished for his betrayal?" she demanded. Ashfur flinched when he realized that Stormstar had seen through his act.

"What do you mean by betrayal?" Ferncloud nearly yowled. Dustpelt was sitting beside her, trying to comfort her as her fur began to bristle.

"You all have not heard the truth behind why Ashfur really disappeared," Stormstar murmured. Leafheart felt her blood run cold as cats turned to glare at the ThunderClan leader. "Ashfur was working for Shadowpelt, he betrayed the Clan by giving Shadowpelt information. All he was after was power and leadership." Her eyes fell back on Ashfur, who remained strangely calm as he held her gaze. "You said yourself that you would leave as punishment for what you did."

"But that was moons ago, maybe he has changed," Longtail meowed.

_I doubt that's going to go well_, Leafheart thought as she watched Stormstar's eyes narrow.

"And hedgehogs fly!" Rainstorm spat. "Any cat can see how desperate he is."

"We shouldn't trust him," Sootpelt added.

More cats were beginning to yowl in agreement, while others just kept their jaws shut. Leafheart struggled to comprehend what was happening as Stormstar whispered something to Brackenfur. The golden brown tabby nodded in agreement before flicking his tail towards Brambleclaw and Sandstorm.

"I want you two to escort this traitor off of our territory," he meowed calmly. "Don't let him out of your sight."

"What?" Ferncloud's mew was filled with disbelief. "He's my brother! He helped take down the dogs when they were hunting us!" She was nearly screeching when Ashfur was herded out of the clearing.

"That was in the past," Dustpelt murmured sympathetically.

"I don't care if it was in the past!" Ferncloud snarled. "He is my brother, and the only family I have left!"

Leafheart swallowed back the urge to say that her kits were still watching. Ferncloud's eyes were ablaze with anger as she glared at Dustpelt.

"No, he is not the only family you have," he reminded her. Leafheart was amazed at how patient he was being with the angry queen. She guessed that Ferncloud's mood had something to do with the kits she was expecting. Larchwing and Birchnose nodded in agreement while Ferncloud dropped her gaze. "Now why don't you go back to the nursery and get some rest?" he suggested after giving her ear a gentle lick.

Ferncloud looked like she was ready to protest when she thought better of it. Instead she dipped her head and sauntered back towards the nursery. Leafheart watched her curiously as she disappeared into the den.

_I sure hope that I don't end up like that_, Leafheart told herself. She couldn't imagine breaking down like that in front of the Clan. She made a promise that if she had kits, she wouldn't be anything like Ferncloud.


	20. How to put out a Flame

**AN: Sorry for the short (and delayed) chapter. I had several versions of this typed up before, and I had to choose between which ones to write. So... yeah. Thanks everyone for your patience and reviews, they're always appreciated!**

* * *

**Chapter 19**

For the next few days Ravenflight learned how to master the use of fire. Storm was a good teacher, and somewhat patient enough to deal with her bad temper.

"Ya have to think of the fire as a gift, not a weapon," Storm told her as she stared at the branch he'd pulled out. He even showed her how to snuff a fire out when one started. As firebringers they could do all sorts of things, like walk through fire if they concentrated enough, or create an entire cloud of fire.

Ravenflight breathed in deeply as she thought of the burning flame inside her belly. Her heart was made of fiery spirit, or so Storm had told her. She continued studying the branch until a tiny spark of flame erupted from the edge.

She nearly leaped back in surprise as it flickered against the breeze. Storm's eyes gleamed in amusement as Ravenflight realized what she had done.

"Now ya have to put it out," he meowed. "Just concentrate on the fire and see what happens."

The dark brown she-cat glanced at him warily before nodding. The flame wasn't getting any bigger, much to her surprise.

She continued staring at the branch, thinking of anything that could put the fire out. Heartbeats seemed to pass before anything happened. Then suddenly the flame began to diminish, until it was nothing more than a burn mark on the branch.

"Yer doin' great," Storm meowed once he kicked dirt onto the branch. "Fire is a dangerous gift to have, and ya may be avoided because of it. But don't take it as personal, that's just how cats are."

"I lost a friend because of fire," she muttered crossly.

She remembered how close she and Silverpaw had been. But that was before she had met Riverpaw. Then Silverpaw started padding after Thornpaw, and everything went downhill soon after.

Ravenflight stared down at her paws shamefully. She should have known Silverpaw wouldn't understand her gift. Fire was something most cats feared. Fire destroyed everything in it's path.

With a shake of her head she knew that she would never belong in RiverClan again. Eden was now her home. And the sooner she accepted that, the better off she was.

"You can take a break now," Storm suddenly muttered when he looked over his shoulder.

Ravenflight stared at him in surprise before rising to her paws. She didn't bother arguing after succeeding in putting out a fire or starting one just by thinking about it. With a shrug she simply padded towards the hollow where her nest was located.

She wasn't surprised to see Coal waiting for her, tail wrapped neatly around his paws as he watched her. His eyes were bright with curiosity as she gave her chest fur a couple of licks of embarrassment.

"What are you doing here so early?" she asked after relaxing a little.

"I was just checking to make sure you were all right," Coal replied.

"I'm fine," Ravenflight muttered. She looked away as she thought of what they could say.

Coal was nice and all, but after a while he got annoying. She didn't have the patience for a cat like him.

"So... do you wanna go hunting?" he asked.

"I suppose," she replied with a shrug.

Hunting was something she enjoyed. It would also help alleviate any awkwardness they felt towards each other.

Ravenflight rose to her paws once more before following Coal towards any patch of forest that was left. She was surprised to see new life growing in different parts of the forest. Faint stalks of grass were beginning to poke out of the ash that covered the ground. Coal seemed just as interested in them as he noticed what she was staring at.

"Fire may be considered destructive, but it can also bring new life by taking out the old or weak," he explained. "Mother used to tell us that."

"Fire has only destroyed when I use it," Ravenflight grumbled.

"That's because you're still learning how to use it," Coal meowed. "Don't worry, you'll soon know how to control it."

His last words had come out as a purr, but Ravenflight knew that he doubted her abilities. After all she wasn't born in Eden. She was just a descendent. And a halfblooded one at that. If she knew anything it was that HalfClan cats were always cast aside and treated like foxdung. In a world like this, she knew that she would be treated no better if everyone found out where she came from.


	21. Forgiven

**AN: Hopefully this turns out okay. Typed this the iPad for the first time /=**

**Chapter 20**

Ashfur was gone. Stormstar made sure that he left the Clan soon after his arrival.

Riverspirit sat by herself like she normally did, but she was watching the nursery for some time now. Ferncloud had refused to leave the nursery since she learned about her brother's betrayal. It was difficult for the queen to understand why he had done everything.

"Ferncloud would you please just eat something?" Dustpelt was begging his mate now, using every method he knew to coax her. "Think about what you're doing to the kits!"

"That's all you care about, isn't it?" Ferncloud spat. Riverspirit leaned forward when more cats peered into the nursery. "You only care about having more kits, you didn't even notice that my brother was here!" Her voice was filled with bitter rage as she turned around to ignore her mate.

Dustpelt was about to say something else when Cedarclaw approached him. Riverspirit looked down at the ground when she watched the medicine cat. They had not spoken to each other since she returned to her Clan duties.

"Give her some time," he whispered. "She's grieving."

The dark brown tabby looked like he was ready to argue when he thought better of it. Riverspirit watched with amusement as he stalked away from the nursery.

Despite every ounce of anger he normally showed, he was so caring towards Ferncloud. Riverspirit wondered where he got that from. He was nothing like that towards other cats.

"We should go hunting," Birchnose announced.

He stood up and flicked his tail towards Skypaw, who nearly leaped to her paws in response. Her blue eyes glowed with excitement as she bounded after her mentor, who was joined by Sootpelt and Honeyleaf.

Riverspirit watched them leave with longing in her own eyes. She wished she could go back to the days when things were actually normal. When she didn't have these wings that always ended up ruining her hunt.

_Cedarclaw told me that it's impossible to get rid of them_, she thought bitterly. Not unless she wanted to die a very painful death.

A shudder coursed down her spine as she remembered the last time she had been close to death. Stormstar had randomly attacked her, sinking her teeth deep into her shoulders. Riverspirit closed her eyes as she remembered the teeth and pain.

"Are you okay?" Riverspirit nearly leaped out of her fur when she heard Leafheart speak up.

She turned to see the pale ginger she-cat looking at her worriedly.

"I'm fine," she snapped. "Like you would care."

Her tail lashed as she remembered the way she had treated Leafheart earlier. Leafheart's eyes narrowed as she glared at Riverspirit.

"You know, I was only trying to help!" she spat. "Maybe now I know that you truly are a mousebrain who cares only about yourself!"

Riverspirit watched with sorrow as she watched her former friend storm off. Leafheart had been her only friend. Now she had no one.

Without warning she flared her wings and flew to the highest branch she could reach, ignoring the startled cats below. After everything she had been through, she deserved to be alone.

The Clan thought she was useless now because of her wings. They thought she was some kind of freak who stood out in a crowd. Stormstar even refused to let her go to Gatherings because she was afraid of what the other Clans would think.

"Don't let them get to you." Riverspirit closed her eyes once more when she landed on a nearby branch.

That was what Cedarclaw had told her when the Clan first saw her wings.

"I know that I'm not like the others... StarClan, what do you want me to do?" she asked when she looked up at the clear sky.

Leaffall was coming. She could already feel the change in temperature. Leaves were beginning to fall from the branches as a cool breeze picked up.

Riverspirit shook her head and jumped down from branch to branch until she landed on the ground. She let out a startled yelp when she nearly landed on Leafheart. The pale ginger she-cat's green eyes narrowed when she shook Riverspirit off.

"I thought you wanted to be alone!" Leafheart snarled.

"Leafheart, I'm sorry about the way I treated you," Riverspirit sighed. She looked away when Leafheart scoffed in disbelief. "I know that you were trying to help. And it was wrong of me to turn down your offer. I'm sorry."

Surprise gleamed within Leafheart's eyes. She finally looked Riverspirit in the eyes and let her fur lay flat.

"You really mean it, don't you?" she whispered. Riverspirit nodded as faintly as she could so that Leafheart would understand.

Leafheart suddenly purred when she realized that Riverspirit was telling the truth. Hope flared within Riverspirit's chest. Finally an understanding had been made between them.

"You're a good friend, Leafheart," Riverspirit meowed. "And I would have never gotten through this without you."

"I'm glad," Leafheart purred. "I don't enjoy fighting you." Riverspirit nodded and flicked her tail as she thought of what to say next. "I'm sorry, but I can't stay long," Leafheart added. "I have to join a hunting patrol nearby."

Riverspirit blinked in surprise when the pale ginger she-cat stalked off into the undergrowth. She opened her jaws to taste the air and picked up the scent of ShadowClan.

_Why is she going towards the ShadowClan border_? she wondered.

Riverspirit simply shook her head and tried not to think about it. There were some things if life she wasn't meant to know.


	22. The Council

**AN: Alright, I've been dying to write this chapter since it formed in my mind! You finally get to meet some more important characters (I may even write a book about them in the future) who will play a big role in the sequel. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, you guys are awesome!**

* * *

**Chapter 21**

"This place gets boring after a while," Ravenflight meowed as she followed Coal.

Eight days had passed since she first met Storm. She was beginning to understand the territory more and more. Beneath the ash covered forest was new growth. Coal had shown her that despite the devastation of fire, it could also create new life.

She felt more at home now than ever despite her fears. Eden was where she belonged, not RiverClan. And being around Coal seemed to make her realize that.

"Yeah, that's why I left," Coal muttered.

He jumped over a fallen log and landed beside her, tail flicking as he did so.

"Does it ever rain here?" she asked.

"Only when we absolutely need it," he explained. "Which isn't often."

Ravenflight rolled her eyes when they reached the stream that fed into a wide river. In the distance she could hear the roar of a waterfall. Coal had explained to her that this was where cats who could swim lived. Cats that were born with gills and changed into fish often prowled these waters.

A shudder course down Ravenflight's spine as she imagined fish with monstrous teeth. They'd terrify even the bravest RiverClan warrior.

At least here the streams were gentle enough that fish didn't bother coming this far. Ravenflight made a point to remind herself not to go near the river when it was raining.

"Looks like trouble's coming." Ravenflight glanced at Coal in surprise before she saw what he was staring at.

Her eyes widened in surprise when she saw a small falcon swooping towards them. She had seen eagles before from a distance. But the tawny feathers were less intimidating up close. It was the falcon's talons that made her nervous.

"What do we do?" she demanded in a whisper.

"Just lay low and don't let him see-" Coal was cut off by a sharp yowl of pain.

Ravenflight nearly leaped out of her fur when she watched him crouch to the ground. His eyes were squinted as though his stomach was in pain.

"Run!" Coal screeched.

"Not without you!" Ravenflight snapped.

She struggled to push him to his paws. By the time her nose managed to push him forward, a spasm of pain erupted within her stomach. Ravenflight's head spun with panic as she fell to the ground beside him.

"How sweet, the little kit found a friend," a voice rumbled.

It took Ravenflight a few heartbeats to spot a large creature lumbering towards them. Yellow-stained teeth flashed as the large creature opened it's jaw.

"Honestly Bear, how many times must we tell you not to do this?" Ravenflight's heart nearly skipped a beat when a creature similar to the dark gray one stepped in beside him.

The creature's long white fur seemed to flow gently against the cool breeze as she came to a stop. She had a long, narrow muzzle and unusual silver eyes. Her ears were pointed like a fox, and she even had a bushy tail like a fox as well.

"I'm sorry about him," the creature said in a friendly manner. "He's always cranky around the younger ones."

The falcon that had been flying above suddenly swooped in and landed beside the white-furred creature. Soon after an owl with elegant looking white feathers landed beside him. Ravenflight tilted her head to one side curiously when she realized the pain had left.

"What... are you?" she asked.

"You don't know who I am?" the snow-white owl demanded. "The nerve of some animals!" Her feathers fluffed up in annoyance.

"Sky is a snowy owl, and I am an arctic wolf," the white-furred creature explained with a roll of her eyes.

"And we are the Council," the falcon added.

"The... Council?" Ravenflight nearly squeaked when she asked the question. She glanced at Coal nervously. He nodded in agreement before she looked back at them. "But... why are you here?"

"We sensed there was a newcomer in the land," the dark gray creature replied. "Troubling times are ahead, and we feared you might be the reason behind them."

"Why me?" Ravenflight winced when she realized how many questions she was asking.

"You are not like us," the wolf replied in a solemn tone. Without warning her body began to ripple, until the form of a dark brown cat appeared. "You do not have a spirit animal."

Her words caught Ravenflight off guard.

_No_... _spirit animal_? She remembered what Coal had said about them, and she suddenly realized what that meant.

"How were you able to get through the Portal?" the dark gray creature demanded. "Only an animal with the blood of Eden can get through."

"My grandmother was Magnolia," Ravenflight explained warily. The dark brown she-cat's eyes widened in disbelief. "She died giving birth to my mother, Stormstar, who is leader of ThunderClan."

"Magnolia... she was a member of the Council!" the falcon screeched. The dark gray creature shot him an icy glare before shaking his muzzle.

"She left after she had the argument with you," Sky said. "I'm surprised you haven't even noticed it was your fault, Torch."

Torch's feathers fluffed up in annoyance as he glared at Sky. He was about to argue when the dark brown she-cat stopped him. Her unusual silver eyes gleamed with anger when she glowered at Torch, who simply puffed up his chest and looked away.

"Enough of this pointless arguing!" she snapped. "We need you to come with us to the Great Tree."

Ravenflight exchanged a startled look with Coal. Leaving Storm behind would put an end to his lessons. Would it really be wise to leave? Then she caught the look in Torch's eyes and realized that they were right.

The sooner she met with the Council, the better off she was. Maybe they could give her a good explanation as to why Magnolia had really left Eden.

"Alright, we'll go with you," she meowed.

The dark brown she-cat's eyes lit up with hope before she nodded. "Good, than come with us," she purred.

With a sigh of frustration, Ravenflight and Coal began padding after them. Something told her that this wasn't going to be easy. And she knew that this wasn't the last time she would see Storm's territory either.


	23. Ashia

**AN: Here's chapter 22! Sorry for the shortness, but I ended it at the spot I did for a reason ;) Anyways, thanks everyone for your reviews, and don't forget to leave one at the end of this chapter! :P**

* * *

**Chapter 22**

Fear wormed it's way into Ravenflight's belly as she bounded after Coal. Storm had no idea where they were headed, and she doubted he would forgive her for leaving the territory.

The Council was leading them towards a hollow in the land, similar to the ones Coal and Storm slept in. Ravenflight's tail flicked from side to side as she wondered what the Great Tree looked like. Surely it must be bigger than the old willow in RiverClan's territory.

Torch suddenly came to a halt when they reached the edge of the hollow.

Ravenflight tilted her head to one side when he lifted his tail in alarm. Her eyes widened when she realized that the hollow was covered in a thick layer of mist. The grass began to sway back and forth as a breeze picked up. After what felt like heartbeats the mist began to clear, revealing a large, ancient looking oak tree.

"_That's_ the Great Tree?" Ravenflight asked in a whisper.

"It's amazing isn't it?" Coal replied. His voice was filled with awe, and Ravenflight wondered if this was the first time he'd ever been here. "This is the oldest tree in Eden, the mother of all the trees here."

_It's kind of like StarClan than_, Ravenflight decided.

"Know that what you are about to see is something few have ever witnessed," Torch said. "What you hear in the Great Tree must remain in the Great Tree, for she sees all and knows all."

Confusion swept through Ravenflight as she followed them down the slope. What did he mean by that? Was the Great Tree really that powerful?

She shook her head and tried to clear her thoughts when the reached the mud-covered ground. Ravenflight nearly leaped out of her fur when a barn owl flew down to greet them.

"Why are you bringing strangers to the Great Tree?" he demanded in a loud screech.

"Cover your beak Reggie, these are our guests," Sky snapped.

The barn owl's feathers fluffed up in surprise before he took off towards the highest point of the tree. Ravenflight watched until he disappeared into the leaves.

Sky led the way into a hollowed entrance to the tree. Ravenflight ducked underneath when the ground began to slope even more. Coal padded after her, tail flicking with fascination as he was swallowed by the darkness.

Surprise flared within Ravenflight when she saw how bright the tree was inside. Rays of sunlight gleamed through shafts in the leaves. The ground underpaw felt as though it had been smoothed down by thousands of pawsteps.

Pairs of eyes peered over the network of twining branches that surrounded the tree. Above seemed like an endless amount of leaves piling over them.

"This is where the Council lives?" Ravenflight's voice was filled with awe.

"Yeah, it's amazing isn't it? Every twelve moons one creature from Eden is chosen to be part of the Council. And the highest ranking members have the power to look into a pool that sends them visions of the future and past," Coal explained. "Mother used to tell us stories about the Great Tree."

"Keep moving you two!" Ravenflight winced when she realized the four Council members were already ahead.

She bounded ahead, leaving Coal to huff in annoyance.

The Council members didn't stop until they reached what she guessed was the highest point of the tree. From up above Ravenflight could see just how tall the tree really was. The Council sat on several different branches, each in the form of a different animal.

Ravenflight's eyes widened when she saw the largest of the gathered creatures, an elegant looking creature with a spotted white pelt, stepping forward to the lowest branch.

"Welcome, Coal and Ravenflight," the creature said when a hushed silence followed. "My name is Ashia, and I am a snow leopard. I am also the oldest member of the Council, and the last of the founders." Ravenflight exchanged a startled look with Coal before taking a step forward.

"How do you know our names?" she asked.

"The Great Tree sees all and knows all," Ashia replied. "She told me that you were coming, stranger of Eden." Ravenflight's tail flicked with unease when she took a step back. "Now, why don't you tell me exactly how you were able to get through the Portal?"


	24. An Explanation

**AN: Sorry for the shortness of the chapter, and the late update. Took longer than I planned to get this up ^^ Thanks everyone for you're reviews, they're greatly appreciated!**

* * *

**Chapter 23**

"Ravenflight's grandmother is Magnolia," Coal quickly explained when Ashia looked at Ravenflight curiously.

"I know that," Ashia replied. "But there is something... off about her. She is ambitious, and she could be a danger to us all."

Ravenflight's tail twitched irritably as she looked down at her paws. Ashia knew nothing about her attitude, but the Great Tree must have told Ashia what had happened in the Clans. Maybe Ashia knew about the Clans as well.

"Only one with a pure heart can get through the Portal," Ashia told them. Her blue eyes flashed when she looked at Ravenflight, whose ears flattened uncomfortably.

"I know that my heart is not pure," Ravenflight admitted. "I tried killing my own Clanmate out of anger."

She was surprised at how much it hurt to say such things. Coal stared at her in surprise while the other Council members exchanged looks of worry.

Memories of her fight with Badgerpaw continued to haunt her. She had tried killing him, and Beaverclaw as well. They had taunted her into doing terrible things. And now she lived with that regret by running from the Clan that had taken her in as a kit.

"Magnolia was one of the finest members of the Council we had," Ashia sighed. "She would have been next in line to lead had she not disappeared. Now the roll of leadership falls onto Bear." She looked at the large creature, who simply nodded in response. "The fact that she had kits makes this all the more troubling. Do you have any siblings we should know about?"

Ravenflight closed her eyes as she thought of her sister, Riverpaw. Riverpaw was dead now, there was no point in dwelling in the mast, no matter how much pain it caused.

"I had a sister, but she lived in a different Clan," Ravenflight meowed. Coal looked at her in surprise, and she forgot that she didn't tell him about their discovery.

Ashia closed her eyes as well and took in a deep breath.

"Your sister is not dead," she announced. Ravenflight's eyes widened when she leaned forward. "She is a warrior now, and she has the traits of one from Eden... only her destiny is different."

"What do you mean?" Ravenflight's question came out a little too quickly. But she wanted to know how Riverpaw was alive and what this meant.

"You will learn in time what it means," Ashia replied.

Ravenflight breathed in a sigh of relief when she realized that her sister was alive. She didn't even get to say goodbye! But maybe it was better she didn't. Riverpaw would have convinced her to join ThunderClan or live as some random loner like Barely.

"So... exactly where does this lead to knowing how she got through the Portal?" Reggie demanded.

"We will discuss this matter later," Ashia snapped. "For now you should return to your training," she added to Ravenflight. "Storm has been teaching you well enough, and he shall continue to be your mentor. Once your training is complete, you must return to the Great Tree."

Ravenflight's fur began to bristle as the Council stood up. That was it? They dragged her all the way here for nothing!

With a sigh of frustration she stood up and tried not to glare at the Council members. Ashia was staring right back at her, and Ravenflight suddenly realized that Ashia was testing her.

Only a heart so pure could get through the Portal. As long as she kept calm, Ravenflight had a feeling that Ashia would let her stay. Ravenflight took a deep breath before dipping her head thankfully. She knew that this wasn't over. The Council would be watching over them now, and she had a feeling that this was only the beginning of their visits to the Great Tree.


	25. Mistake

**AN: So here's the last chapter of this story. Next book will come out tomorrow or the day after depending on how much time I have. Thanks everyone for your reviews, especially to Foxbracken - Phoenix Everren, who has reviewed every chapter in the story. As a special reward you get to name one of Leafheart's kits (there will be a total of three kits). Anyways, enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 24**

Excitement coursed through Leafheart as she followed Branchtail through the undergrowth. Even though she had forgiven Riverspirit, she was still meeting with the ShadowClan tom.

Branchtail was different. He wasn't like the other toms from ThunderClan - not stuck up or acting like she-cats were nothing but kit-making queens. He accepted her for who she was, not for what she could produce.

Tonight was no different as Leafheart was about to find out. Branchtail was showing her around his territory, and she actually enjoyed the tour.

"And this is the marsh we sometimes hunt in," Branchtail meowed when mud covered Leafheart's leg.

"You actually hunt in this stuff?" she asked. Her nose wrinkled in disgust at the thought. In the distance she heard a frog croaking, and nearly leaped out of fur.

"Frogs are tasty, and so are newts," Branchtail replied. "Though I prefer voles and mice over them any day."

"I don't think I could eat those," Leafheart murmured in agreement.

She didn't like the idea of eating something that was slimy and gross to touch. From what she had heard frogs were just that. Though she had never seen a frog she knew from instinct that they didn't sound appetizing.

"I should get going," Leafheart suddenly announced when she saw how late it was getting.

The Clan would notice that she was missing. It was better to return early than late, especially with leaffall around the corner.

"Will you meet me here tomorrow night?" Branchtail looked at her curiously, and Leafheart brushed her nose against his.

"I promised Emberlight that we would go hunting tomorrow night," she replied. "We don't see each other much since..." Leafheart didn't want to say since they started meeting, even though it was true.

Branchtail dropped his gaze when he realized that she was right. She had a feeling he didn't see much of his Clanmates either since they started meeting.

He dipped his head and meowed goodbye before disappearing into the undergrowth. Leafheart watched him sadly before doing the same, returning to her side of the territory. They were better off meeting at night than during the day.

_At least this way we won't get caught as easily_, she thought.

She bounded through the undergrowth until she reached the gorse tunnel. Sootpelt and Flamestrike were on guard duty, but they seemed uninterested in her return as she slipped past them. She was about to make her way to the warrior's den when someone blocked her.

Leafheart was about to push past Cedarclaw when she realized he was looking right at her. A chill swept down her spine when she saw how piercing his green eyes were.

"I need to speak with you in my den," he meowed.

Fear wormed it's way into Leafheart's belly as she wondered what he wanted. Surely he didn't know about her nightly meetings?

She followed him into the den, ears flattened when he whirled around to face her. Almost at once his eyes clouded over, and a look of shock spread across his face. Leafheart's whiskers twitched with worry as an uneasy silence followed.

"You're... expecting kits," he rasped.

"What?" Leafheart's mew was filled with surprise when she looked at him.

"You're expecting kits," Cedarclaw murmured. "They'll be due in a few moons."

Leafheart closed her eyes when she realized just how grave the news was. The Clan would know. Stormstar, her own mentor, would know that she was meeting with Branchtail. Unless...

"They're Flamestrike's kits," she suddenly piped up.

"Flamestrike? How in the world could he be a father?" Cedarclaw's voice was filled with disbelief.

"I've been spending some time with him... and he's a great cat," she lied. "I'll tell him right now."

Flamestrike was Cedarclaw's brother. Leafheart suddenly understood why Cedarclaw was so shocked. It seemed a bit sudden, but it was a lie that would work. She padded up to Flamestrike, and the dark ginger tom looked at her coolly.

"I'm expecting your kits," she announced.

The dark ginger tom's eyes widened in shock. Sootpelt simply smirked in response and nudged him.

"How soon will they be coming?" Flamestrike leaned forward, eyes dark with interest now that he had recovered. Leafheart restrained a sigh of relief before answering.

"In about four moons," she meowed.

"That's great!" Flamestrike's purr caught Leafheart by surprise. She looked down at her paws fearfully when she realized how big of a mistake she had made. "I'm going to be a father!"

Leafheart bowed her head after he nearly woke up the whole Clan. Stormstar peered out of her den, than shook her head in annoyance when she realized what the noise was all about. Leafheart stayed in the back of the crowd as she stalked towards the warrior's den.

How was she going to tell Branchtail? He might not want anything to do with her kits if he knew the truth. The fear that wormed it's way into her belly would never go away after this. Sooner or later the Clan was going to find out about her mistake. And that was when the world would turn upside down.


End file.
